Undying Love
by Amulet Lynx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are both 12 and are friends, but Ikuto's popular and Amu is a nerd. But on one tragic day, Amu dies and Ikuto moves. What happens when Ikuto comes back and sees Amu? But one question isn't Amu dead?
1. Prolouge

. **Prologue: **

Deep red blood splattered onto the ground everywhere. A dead silence and the icy- cold wind blowing eerily. "I stared as the crimson blood mixed with her strawberry pink hair, her honey- golden eyes dull with fear as her hand reached out for mine, pleading for help and I stood here like a statue, not moving, talking or breathing, just staring at her while she dies slowly"

"The moon was luminous in the bloody red sky, the moonlight bouncing off the shards of glasses that lay everywhere. She mouthed 'help me' and I could feel my legs again. I ran and ran as fast as I could toward her, trying to reach her. But every step that I took, she seemed to be farther away. I couldn't reach her in time. By the time I reached her, she was already gone. All that was left was a black choker with a sliver cross and a sliver bat wrapping around the cross, that I always see her wear"

He picked up the choker and held it tightly in his hand. He looked toward the sliver moon and screamed.


	2. Amu and Ikuto meet

**Hope that you like it, spend a long time typing**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Amu and Ikuto meet:**

"Go Ikuto!" a boy with brown hair and emerald eyes shouted. A 12-year-old Tsukiyomi Ikuto skated down the street and smirked. "Hurry up, Kukai!" Ikuto yelled. Ikuto skated to school with Kukai on his tail and when they got to school, they were surrounded by Ikuto's fan girls. "Ikuto!" they all yelled. Ikuto walked past them and chatted with Kukai. "Kukai, let's go to your house today" Ikuto said. "No!" Kukai said all of a sudden. "Why? We never go to your house" Ikuto said. Kukai smiled nervously. "Seriously" Ikuto started "It's like you don't want me the-". Ikuto bumped into someone and they fell onto the ground. Ikuto got up and stared at her. "Sorry, are you okay?" asked Ikuto. The girl didn't say anything; she stood up and faced Ikuto. They stared at each other, as though time as stopped.

She had strawberry pink hair braided to her waist, honey golden eyes, she wore glasses and she wore a black choker with a silver cross and a silver bat wrapping around the cross. Everyone stopped to see what was going on. "Look it's Ikuto- Sama, but what is he doing with that nerd?" everyone whispered. Kukai came running up to Ikuto. "Ikuto are you all right?" Kukai asked. "Yeah, I just bumped into her" Ikuto explained. Kukai turned to the girl and gasped in horror. "What's wrong Kukai?" Ikuto asked. "Amu, why are you here!?" Kukai asked. Ikuto just stared at them, not getting what they're saying. "Because I have to" Amu said and she walked away. "So who was that?" Ikuto asked. "Not now Ikuto" Kukai said. Kukai walked to the gate of the school thinking why Amu is here and with Ikuto following him.

Amu walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. "This is it" Amu thought. Amu walked through the door and everyone stopped with what they were doing and stared at her when she walked to the front desk, feeling really uncomfortable. Ikuto stopped kissing the girls or stopped flirting with the girls, Kukai stopped talking about sports and everyone stopped doing what they were and went back to their seats. "Class this is our new student" the teacher said. Kukai grinned at her. "Mental Note- Kill Kukai Later", Amu noted. Amu bows and in a really soft voice said "I'm Hinamori Amu, please to meet you, please take care of me". "Hinamori-san, you may sit next to Tsukiyomi- Kun, Tsukiyomi- Kun can you raise your hand" the teacher said.

Ikuto raised his hand and Amu went to her seat. "Hi, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto" Ikuto said. Amu said nothing; she just stared out the window. "She ignored me, the Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what nerve does she have" Ikuto thought. "Alright class, for this science project you have to work with a partner and make a model of the subject I give you and give a report of what it is. Of course I'll arrange the partners and the subjects." said the teacher. Everyone in the class groaned. "Alright here are the partners, Akira and Saki; you guys will the model of DNA. Minami and Teito; you guys will do the model of the lungs. Amu and Ikuto, the model of the heart", the teacher said. Ikuto smirked while Amu stared out the window. "No fair, why does she get to be with Ikuto- Sama!" one of the girls said. "Because I'm the teacher and I say so" said the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone walked out, Amu, Ikuto and Kukai was the only ones left in the class room. Ikuto put his hand on Amu's desk and stared at her. "So do you want to come to my house, or go to your house" Ikuto asked smirking. "Your house, let's go" Amu replied. "Really, wow so eager" Ikuto said smirking. Amu turned around and punched him in the stomach. Ikuto was shocked, Kukai was grinning and Amu had no emotion. "I didn't say that, so I'll get seduced by you, I said that because I want to do the project at your house and get a high-grade. And I'm not those types of girls, who'll fall for guys like you", Amu said seriously. Ikuto was shocked at first, but then started to laugh and now it was Amu's turn to be shocked. "Why are you laughing, I'm serious!" Amu yelled. "I know that you're serious about that, but I can see through your facade. So you don't need to act like that around me" Ikuto said smirking.

Amu smiled and walked out of the class room. "Ikuto if you get her mad. Beware. You don't know what she's capable of" Kukai said. "How do you know so much about her?" Ikuto asked. "Not telling you" Kukai said grinning. "Are you guys done!", Amu yelled. "We better go or she'll kill us and I literally mean it, she'll literally kill us" Kukai said panicking. Ikuto and Kukai rushed out of the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

**I'm so tired writing so much, this may look little but it was a lot to type. Please Review!**


	3. Meeting Everyone

**Merry Christmas Everyone!~ And this is my gift to you **

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Meeting Everyone:**

Amu walked down the hallways and sighed, hearing all the rumors spread about her. "Look it's her" "The one who's always with Ikuto-sama?" "Yep, I've heard that at her other school, she was a rebel and everyone bowed down to her" "Really?" "All of the students and even the teachers were so scared of her. They say if you look if you look into her eyes, bad luck will be upon you your entire life". Amu ignored them and walked to the cafeteria. She got there and found Kukai and Ikuto and a couple of other people around a table chatting happily. Amu walked as fast as she could to the exit, before Kukai could spot her, but to her luck Kukai spotted her. "Amu Come over here!" Kukai yelled. "Dang" Amu thought./ Amu walked quickly to the exit, before Kukai could reach her, Amu found a big Sakura tree, climbed up to one of the branches, sat down, ate her lunch and then took a little nap.

"Who did you want to call over Kukai?" asked a boy with; long purple hair and brown yes. "My sis-friend, Amu", Kukai replied. "The one with the pink hair and the honey golden eyes?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and amethyst eyes. "Yep", Kukai said. "Isn't she a rebel?" asked another girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "Nope, she just acts like that, she's actually really sweet" Kukai said "But don't get her mad" "Why?" everyone asked. "Just don't" Kukai said. "Well, let's go and say hi", said a girl with orange hair and brown eyes. "That's a great idea, right Ikuto", the girl with amethyst eyes said. Everyone stared at Ikuto but he was looking at the girls. "Ikuto!" she yelled. "What?" Ikuto asked. "Let's go say hi to Amu" she replied. "Alright" Ikuto replies. They got up and walked to the Sakura tree.

"Amu, are you here?" Kukai asked. Everyone was silent. "Guess not" Kukai said. Everyone sat under the tree and chatted, after a little while they heard laughing, like the sound of bells. All of a sudden, Amu fell out of the tree and on top of Ikuto. "Ouch, that hurts", mumbled Amu. "Can you get from me?" Ikuto asked. Amu turned around, blinked a couple of times, screamed and got off blushing. "Sorry, I was taking a nap and then there was this cat and I fell" Amu explained. Amu looked around and saw everyone. "Who are they?" Amu asked. "Oh yeah we didn't start with introductions" the short one said. "How about we stand up, say our name, family, favorite color and our hobbies. That way you can know a little things about us, rather than our names" the tall one said "I'll go first" She stood up and everyone looked at her.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto; I'm the youngest sister of Ikuto. My favorite color is purple and white. I love to sing, eat ramen all day long and beat Kukai at anything. "Utau introduced. Utau had long platinum blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Kukai went next. "I'm Souma Kukai, family is a secret. My favorite color is light green and brown. I love to play soccer, eat ramen and beat Utau at anything" Kukai said with a grin, Kukai had brown messy hair and emerald eyes. The shorty went next. "My name is Mashiro Rima. I'm an only child. My favorite color is orange and I like to tell jokes", Rima said. Rima was a short girl with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy with the long purple hair went next. "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, I'm an only child. My favorite color is dark purple. I love to play sports and dance" said Nagihiko. Nagihiko had long dark purple hair and brown eyes. The girl licking the lollipop went next. "My name is Yaya! Yaya is an older sister! My favorite color is pink and white! Yaya loves to eat sweets!" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped. "Why?" Amu whispered to Ikuto. "Just is" Ikuto replied. Yaya had short orange hair in pig tails with ribbons and orange eyes. The one with the glasses went next. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Sanjo Kairi, I'm a younger brother, my favorite color is dark green and I love to read books" Kairi said. Kairi had short dark green hair and icy blue –green eyes. "Ikuto, your turn", Utau said. Ikuto looked at them. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau's older brother. My favorite color is black and blue. I love to play the violin" Ikuto said. Ikuto had shaggy midnight dark blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Amu went next. "Hinamori Amu, family is a secret. My favorite color is hot pink, bloody red, midnight sapphire blue and black. I love to sing, dance, play sports and draw", Amu said. Amu had pink hair and honey golden eyes. "Well Amu, welcome to the neighborhood", everyone said.

"Hey Amu wait up" Utau yelled. "Yeah" Amu asked. "Well the school has this yearly dance and I'm on the committee with Ikuto, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya and Kairi. Ikuto's going to buy some decorations and I can't trust him, because he'll just flirt with girls and forget to buy it and I can't go, because I'm going to set up all the detail with Kukai. Rima and Nagi are working on the music. And Yaya and Kairi are working on the food and you wouldn't want to worry about this because you just moved in, but I go no other choice" Utau rambled on. "Okay I'll do it" Amu said. "Really you'll do it!" Utau exclaimed. "Yeah, we're both friends and what kind of fiend would I be, if I didn't help" Amu said. "Thank you so much!" Utau said. "I'll let Ikuto know" Amu smiled and they walked home.

* * *

**Hope you all like it, review please! And sorry it's late!**


	4. A Day Together

**Chapter 3- A Day Together:**

Amu ran to the park in a hurry, today was the day she was supposed to shop for decorations with Ikuto. She got to the park and saw Ikuto, surrounded by many girls. She pushed through the girls and got to Ikuto.

"Ikuto" Amu said.

Everyone looked at Amu revolted. "Who's that?" one of the girls said. "She's so ugly" another girl said. How about you come with us and leave her alone" another girl said.

Ikuto pushed against all of them and walked to Amu. He grabbed Amu and dragged her to the store.

"So what do we have to shop for?" Ikuto asked.

"Let's see. Black and white balloons, black and white streamers, black and white confetti, black and white music notes and other decorations, black and white paper. And black and white pins and ribbons" Amu listed.

"So it's a black and white dress party, but what are the pins and ribbons for?" Ikuto asked.

"Don't know, but let's get what she asked for" Amu said.

"Yeah" Ikuto said.

"Saaya-sama, look Ikuto-sama is with that nerd Hinamori Amu" a follower said.

"What? That can't be true" a girl with curly red hair and green eyes said.

"It's true Saaya-sama. Why don't you look for yourself" another follower said. Saaya looked and gasped. "Why is my Ikuto with that nerd?!" Saaya yelled.

"We don't know Saaya-sama" another follower said.

"Well we have to come up with a plan to embarrass that nerd. She will be so embarrassed that she will hide her face in shame and never come near my Ikuto ever!" Saaya said smirking and she and her followers behind her were cackling evilly and loudly that everyone in the mall was looking at them weirdly.

2 hours passed and Amu and Ikuto was holding many bags. They went to the car and left them in there.

"Now what should we do? Utau said she won't be home until 6 with Kukai" Amu said.

"How about we go to the amusement park or something like that" Ikuto said.

"Like a date!" Amu said blushing.

"No just as friends, to kill the time we have", Ikuto said.

"By the way, I wouldn't go out on a date with you in a million years".

"Okay, then let's go to the amusement park" Amu said cheerfully.

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and ran to the amusement park. They went on many rides, like the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, other rides and played many games.

"That was so much fun!" Amu yelled while drinking a smoothie.

"Can you be any quiet, I don't want to be seen with you" Ikuto complained.

"Well it's not my fault I'm so ugly. So you better shut your trap" Amu shot back and Ikuto closed his trap.

Amu turned around in anger and bumped into someone, which made her smoothie fall onto her clothes. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! You made me drop smoothie on my shirt!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"What? How is it my fault? You walked away, without looking at where you you're going!" Ikuto yelled back. Everyone stopped to look.

"Well I wouldn't have turned around, if you didn't say something so insulting!" Amu yelled back.

Ikuto stopped and noticed everyone around them. Ikuto grabbed Amu by the waist, clamped a hand over her mouth and bowed.

"Well everyone. We hope that you liked that performance that we put on" Ikuto said.

"Performance!" Amu yelled. Everyone left and Ikuto dragged Amu to the mall and into a store. Amu bit his hand and he let go with a yelp.

"What do you mean by performance?" Amu said.

"Well that was just to make everyone leave and to stop staring, or else they would have been staring at us all the time" Ikuto said.

"Whatever, since we are at a clothes store, I'll buy some clothes" Amu said.

"Go ahead, but can I pick them out for you" Ikuto said smirking.

"No way, you'll just pick out perverted clothes" Amu said.

"That hurts Amu, all the girls I've hung out with- except for Utau, Rima and Yaya- loved the clothes I pink out for them" Ikuto said.

"That was because they were all retarded" Amu replied.

Amu grabbed some clothes and walked into the changing room. Ikuto saw that Amu left her glasses out, so he snatched it.

"Now we can see how looks like without the glasses" Ikuto said smirking.

A hand reached out of the room, looking for something.

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Where are my glasses?" Amu asked.

"I don't know, why don't you come out here and look for it" Ikuto said smirking.

The door opened with a slam and there was Amu, she was wearing a white tank top, purple hoodie, black shorts and high tops, she also had her eyes closed.

"Um, Amu? Where are your eyes closed?" Ikuto asked.

"No reason" Amu replied.

She walked forward and fell into a box of clothes.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked once again.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Amu asked. Ikuto leaned in front of her.

"Because you have a bra on your head", Ikuto said. Ikuto picked up the bra and looked at it. "Do you think this will fit you?" Ikuto asked smirking. He looked at Amu, then back at the shirt. "Nah, it's too big" he said.

Amu blushed, took a pair of clothes and stumbled into the changing a few minutes, she walked out and Ikuto stared at her in shock.

"What? If I look weird, you don't have to stare at me like that?" Amu said.

"No, you look really nice" Ikuto said and Amu blushed.

" Thanks" Amu said blushing.

Amu was wearing a blue and white sundress, blue heels and a blue and white sunhat. Amu grabbed Ikuto and after paying, dragged him outside.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amu asked.

"How about a walk by the beach" Ikuto said.

"You just want to see girls in bikinis" Amu said.

"That's not true!" Ikuto countered back.

"Let's go" Amu said.

They walked to the beach and walked by the water. There was a strong wind and it blew away Amu's hat.

"My hat!" Amu yelled.

She started to run toward the hat, smiling and laughing, while Ikuto stared at her in awe. The hat flew towards the water and she stopped.

"You have to be kidding me. That was new!" Amu said.

"You want to have ice-cream" Ikuto said.

"Okay!" Amu said childishly.

"Wow she forgets things fast" Ikuto thought.

"What flavor" he asked.

"Chocolate" Amu said.

Ikuto walked to the ice- cream wending cart.

"Two ice-creams please" Ikuto asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I only have one cone, maybe you can share it with your girlfriend" the man said.

"She's not my girlfriend" Ikuto said.

Ikuto took the cone and walked back to Amu.

"Where's your cone?" Amu asked.

"He only had one cone left" Ikuto said.

"Then you must have it" Amu said.

"No I bought it for you" Ikuto said.

"But I insist" Amu said.

"How about we share it?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure" Amu said softly.

Ikuto sat down next to Amu and gave her the ice-cream cone. Amu started to lick the ice- cream, when she felt something warm breathing on her. She opened her eyes and saw blue eyes. She jumped in fright and fell off of the bench.

"What's wrong" Ikuto asked.

"Y-you. I-ice-cream" Amu said shocked.

"The ice-cream was melting and I also wanted it" Ikuto said. "If you don't want it, I'll eat it all".

Amu got up and grabbed the ice- cream. After that they took a little walk through the park.

"Amu, why do you hide yourself?" Ikuto asked.

"No reason" Amu said

"How do you know Kukai?" Ikuto asked.

"I just do and no we are not dating" Amu said.

"What? Why would you say that?" Ikuto asked.

"I can tell that was on your mind" Amu said. "And I wouldn't date Kukai at all, he's like my brother and besides Utau likes him and Kukai likes her" Amu said.

"I know right, they make it so obvious" Ikuto.

They walked some more and talked and had fun.

"It's time to go, I'm sure Utau is back" Ikuto said.

" Yeah" Amu replied.

They walked back to the car and drove back home. Before they entered the house, Amu turned around and smiled at Ikuto.

"Thanks Ikuto, today was a pretty fun day" Amu said smiling;

"You're welcome" Ikuto said with a light blush. They walked through the doors and into the house.


	5. Pranks and Dresses

**_I am sorry that this chapter is late. I lost track. But enjoy!~ I do not own Shugo Chara- Amulet Lynx  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Pranks and Dresses:**

Amu was walking out of school, heading over to Utau's house, so that she, Utau, Rima and Yaya would go out to buy their dresses and shoes. All of a sudden two buckets of freezing cold water dumped all over her. Because of the water in her glasses, her vision blurred and she stumbled trying to walk home fast, but also without taking off her glasses. When she stumbled a little farther, she tripped and fell to the ground. Everyone stared at the pink haired girl on the floor. 3 shadows stood in front of her, smirking. Amu stood up and stared at them.

"What's wrong, you don't feel so hot know, huh?" Saaya said smirking.

"Oh wait, you weren't even hot in the first place. Unlike me, who is the hottest girl on earth!"

Amu tried to walk past them, but Saaya grabbed one of her braids and pulled her back. Ikuto and Kukai were walking through when they saw Amu being tortured by Saaya.

"Oh no. Amu!" Kukai said.

"It's okay, its Amu she can handle them." Ikuto said.

"That's what I'm afraid for." Kukai said.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai took out a soccer ball and placed it on the ground.

"Where do you keep that?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh it's a secret." Kukai replied.

Kukai took a couple of steps back, ran and kicked the ball. The ball went flying at top speed, until it hit Saaya.

"Goal!" Kukai screamed. The ball hit Saaya and she fell to the ground right in the mud. Amu picked up the ball, brought it over and gave it to Kukai.

"Thanks." Amu said.

"No problem, I wanted to do that for a long time now." Kukai replied grinning.

"What are you going to do; your clothes are all ruined." Ikuto said.

"It's okay, today the girls and I are going shopping and I'm sure Utau has a pair of clothes for me." Amu replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Kukai exclaimed.

They got into the car and drove to Ikuto's house. The moment they walked into the house, Amu was almost pounced on by Utau, but Utau stopped when she saw the mud.

"What happened?" Utau exclaimed.

"Saaya." The three replied in sync.

"That bitch!" Utau yelled furious.

"I'll kill her!"

"Calm down Utau, I got it covered." Amu said smirking. Everyone stared at Amu.

"Do you have a pair of clothes I can borrow; I don't want to stay in these any longer." Amu asked.

"They're in my room." Utau said.

Amu nodded and walked up the stairs. Amu came down and they walked out of the house.

"So where to?" Amu asked.

"Shina Couture." Utau said.

"That's such an expensive store!" Amu exclaimed.

"But it's for my best friends, so it's worth it." Utau said.

"Thanks. What about Rima and Yaya?" asked Amu.

"Oh they already have their dresses." Utau replied. At the store, Amu and Utau looked through every dress.

"Did you pick your dress Utau?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I did and it's amazing!" Utau said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Amu asked.

"To buy you your dress" Utau said, smiling.

"I have a bunch of dresses at home and you would be wasting your money" Amu said.

"But you're my best friend, so it's okay" Utau said, smiling.

"Okay, if you're sure" Amu said.

"Go ahead and pick out your dress, you can have as much as you want." Utau said.

"Thanks!" Amu said.

Amu and Utau grabbed a bunch of dresses and Utau pushed Amu into the dressing room. Utau was looking through the dresses, when she saw a blue and a brown wig.

"What are these wigs doing here?" Utau asked to herself. She reached out and grabbed the wigs and pulled and pulled, when she pulled, she heard a yelp.

"Did the wigs yelp?" Utau said. Utau grabbed the wigs harder and heard a yell. Ikuto and Kukai came out of the dresses.

"What are you doing here?" Utau asked.

"We wanted to see what dress Amu will pick." Ikuto said innocently,

"And by us, he wants to see." Kukai said.

"But you said, you wanted to see what dress Utau would pick out." Ikuto said back.

"That's because you told me she didn't, but she already did!" Kukai said.

"Alright, both of you be quiet. You can see what dress she'll pick out, but you cannot how yourself. When she comes out of the room, you'll text me if you like it or not." Utau said.

"Alright." Ikuto said.

"Amu are you done?" Utau asked.

"Yeah. " Amu replied.

"Well come on out, I want to see the dress." Utau said, smiling.

Amu came out and Utau's smile dropped and stared in shock.

"Who picked that, I surely wouldn't pick that dress." Utau stated.

"Oh yes you did, this dress was in the pile that you gave me." Amu said.

Amu was wearing a big puffy dress, with puffy tights, a white bonnet hat and umbrella and white heels with frills and frills everywhere. Utau got a text and she read it.

'What is that dress! It's so ugly and disgusting! Tell her to change quickly'- Ikuto. Utau's phone beeped again.

'She looks so funny! She absolutely hates frill and anything that's puffy.'- Kukai.

Utau looked back and saw Kukai on the floor laughing; she looked back at Amu and smiled.

"That dress is-"Utau started.

"I'll change." Amu interrupted and went back inside.

After a little while she came out and everyone stared at her in shock.

"So what do you think?" Amu asked. Amu was wearing a long blue tank top dress with a black belt and black flats.

"That is perfect!" Utau exclaimed.

Utau's phone beeped and she checked.

'She looks amazing! Tell her to get it!'- Ikuto.

Utau smiled and Amu changed. She came out with many bags.

"I thought you only wanted one dress?" Utau asked.

"Actually, I want all of these. I have a surprise for you at the party." Amu said and smiled.

They checked out the dresses and went home.

"Come on Ikuto, we have to go back, before they go back home. Or else if Amu found, we followed her, she'll kill us." Kukai said.

"I know I'm coming." Ikuto said.

They got into Ikuto's car and drove to the house. Ikuto and Kukai walked in and grinned.

"They're not here yet." Ikuto said sighing. All of a sudden they could see car lights coming to the driveway.

"They're here! Act natural!" Kukai said.

Ikuto and Kukai both tried to go the same way. But tripped and fell. At that moment, Amu and Utau walked in and stared shocked at the scene in front of them. Kukai was on the floor, with Ikuto on top of him.

"Wow Kukai, I never guessed that you would follow that road, you two Ikuto." Amu said shocked.

"What!" Ikuto and Kukai said. They looked at each other and stood up quickly, Ikuto hid behind Utau and Kukai hid behind Amu.

"Hey Utau, can I stay the night?" Amu asked.

"Can I too?" Kukai asked.

"Sure but won't your parents mind?" Utau asked.

"Oh, they're probably out for the night", Amu and Kukai in sync.

"Okay." Utau said suspiciously.

**(Somewhere, very far away)**

"Dad! Did my package come!" a brat with curly red hair and emerald eyes yelled.

"It's right here" the dad said.

Saaya grabbed the package and rushed to her room; she locked her room and sat on her queen –sized bed. She tore opened the package and took out a dress. She started to dress around the room with the dress.

"Ikuto- sama is going to love this dress!" Saaya said.

There was a strong breeze and the window blew open and all the lights went out. Saaya stopped in her tracks, when she saw a figure with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. The figure was tall had had long hair. The figure walked up to Saaya and leaned down.

"Do not; mess with me or my friends again, if you do you'll regret it."

The figure smirked showing its fangs and disappeared. Saaya dropped the dress and fell down to the floor, staring out the window in the dark.

_**On the window sill, there was a single rose petal.**_

* * *

_**So what did you think of this chapter, if you have any questions, I'll be gladly to answer them. Anyway Review Please!~- Amulet Lynx  
**_


	6. Setting Up

_**Ok**_

_**Chapter 5- Setting up:**_

The next day, Amu walked into school with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Rima asked.

"Oh, no reason." Amu smiled and sneaked a look to Kukai who grinned softly back at her. Rima obviously saw this and couldn't resist the urge to tease her about it.

"What are you and Kukai dating?" Rima asked innocently.

"What." Amu was shocked and Kukai who heard this was gaping like a fish.

"No way, we are like siblings." Amu said and Kukai was nodding furiously.

"Yeah sure." Rima said.

"It's true." Amu said.

"Utau said we have to meet in the gym today to set up for the party. " Rima said.

"But that's going to be so much work." Amu complained.

"You can cut classes until we're done with the party preparations." Rima said.

"Okay." Amu agreed. Rima and Kukai led Amu to the gym, where they saw tables, chairs and boxes.

"Oh good, you're all here. Let's finish setting up everything up within 3 days. Now let's get to work!" Utau exclaimed.

Amu put away her glasses and everyone went to work. Yaya and Kairi were in charge of setting up the table and chairs with decorations. Rima and Nagihiko were in charge of setting up the disco floor, lighting, stereos and the music. Utau and Kukai were in charge of setting up the entertainment and Amu and Ikuto was in charge of setting up the decorations.

Nagihiko was listening to the music samples for the party, when Rima came and turned up the music. The music blasted into Nagi's ears and he fell to the ground. He stood up and looked at Rima shocked, whereas Rima looked blankly at him.

"Why did you do that for?" Nagihiko asked. Rima shrugged and looked at him blankly.

"I was bored." Rima said.

"But that doesn't give you permission to blast the music into my ears, you could have killed me." Nagihiko said.

"Can that be possible?" Rima asked with a devious glint in her eyes.

Nagihiko sighed and moved away as far as he can from Rima.

Rima walked away to get her phone, when she realized it was on top of the stereo and Rima being as short as she was, couldn't reach it. But she didn't want Nagihiko to see her like that, so she brought and chair, but even with the chair she couldn't reach it. Nagihiko saw that she was struggling and chuckled a bit. Rima heard this and glared at Nagihiko and went back to getting her phone.

Nagihiko walked over and leaned.

"Do you want some help?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"Nope! I can get this myself!" Rima snapped and reached for her phone.

Nagihiko sighed and put his hands around Rima's waist, making her blush and lifted her up. She got her phone and Nagihiko brought her down. He started to walk away, but stopped when Rima spoke.

"Thank you… Nagihiko" Rima said softly.

He turned around shocked, but then smiled and walked over to her, he leaned down and patted her head.

"You're welcome." Nagihiko said smiling.

Amu was standing on a ladder, putting on decorations with Ikuto, when Utau and Kukai started to argue again.

"Kukai how can you be so irresponsible!" Utau yelled.

"What! What did I do!?" Kukai yelled back.

Amu sighed and sat on the ladder, looking down at them.

"What happened this time?" Amu asked.

"Well this idiot forgot to talk to the firework technician." Utau said.

"You said that you'll take care of that!" Kukai said back.

"Fireworks? Why do we need fireworks?" Amu asked.

"Well everyone at school said that it would be cool, if we had fireworks at the ending of the party and everyone looks up to us, so I didn't want to let them down. Also I kind of promised everyone there would be fireworks." Utau said innocently.

"I told Kukai to talk to the fireworks company, but he didn't do it! And now I'm going to look like an idiot!" Utau complained.

"Utau you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Amu said sighing. "But don't worry, I am your savior. " Amu said.

Utau beamed and started to shake Amu.

"Really? How? Tell me!" Utau asked.

"If you stop shaking me, I'll tell you." Amu said.

Utau stopped shaking her and beamed.

"I know someone who owns a fireworks company and will be happy to do it for us." Amu said smiling secretly at Kukai.

"Thank you so much!" Utau said. In the background, Kukai made some calls.

Yaya and Kairi were setting up the final touches, Rima and Nagihiko was finishing on their music playlists, Utau and Kukai was getting the entertainment up and Amu and Ikuto was setting up the last decorations. Amu walked to the center of the gym, with Ikuto to set up the disco ball.

"Do you want to do it, or should I?" Ikuto asked.

"I can do it." Amu replied.

Amu took the disco ball and climbed the ladder. She reached the top and hanged the ball on the hook and stared at it.

"There we are done!" Amu exclaimed. Everyone started to clap.

"Okay, Amu come on down and we'll eat." Nagihiko said.

"Coming!" Amu said.

Amu polished the ball and leaned back to look at it. But by doing that, she lost her balance and began to wave her hands around. Yaya looked up and noticed.

"Amu- chii!" Yaya yelled.

Everyone looked up to see why Yaya yelled, they looked up and froze. Amu lost her step and started to fall rushing down.

"Amu!" Everyone yelled as they rushed to save Amu.

A blur of blue rushed by and Amu landed in something soft. Her eyes closed shut, not daring to open them.

"Am I dead?" Amu thought.

She felt something soft and silky; she began to run her hands through it and heard a chuckle.

She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto right on front of her face, their noses barely touching; she yelped and hid her face with her hands. She heard a chuckle gain and curiously looked at Ikuto.

"And why are you laughing?" Amu asked.

"Is that anyway to treat the person, who just saved your life?" Ikuto asked smirking.

Amu realized that she was in Ikuto's arms and blushed scarlet.

"Let me down!" Amu yelled.

"What, I get no thank you?" Ikuto teased.

"No, now let me down." Amu said struggling.

"Hey if you struggle, both of us are going to fall down." Ikuto warned.

"I don't care, just let me down!" Amu said while struggling.

While Amu struggled more and more, eventually both of them fell down to the floor, Ikuto was on top of Amu and Amu was underneath him. No one in the room spoke, letting the two on the floor have their moment.

"Amu." Ikuto said.

"Yeah." Amu breathed out.

"Are you an A-cup or a B-cup?" Ikuto asked smirking.

Amu realized where Ikuto was staring and screamed. Ikuto was staring at her chest! Her shirt had un- buttoned; giving him the best chance to sneak a peek. Amu punched Ikuto at the stomach, sending him a good 5ft away from her. Amu stood up and covered her chest, while blushing a even darker scarlet.

Everyone sat around the table, eating and chatting. Amu was doing her best to stay away as possible from Ikuto and Ikuto was pouting, that he can't snuggle up with Amu.

Everyone finished eating and packed up to go home.

"Alright everyone see you at the party and don't be late! Especially you Kukai!" Utau said directly to Kukai.

"How do you know I'll be the one late?" Kukai asked.

"Because, out of all of us you are the one who is the most irresponsible." Utau stated.

"Oh really." Kukai started.

"Here they go again." Rima said sighing, while Utau and Kukai started to argue again.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Amu said, stopping the fight and walked away.

That night Amu was up all day, sewing and cutting.

* * *

_**I wonder why Amu and Kukai are sneaking glances at each other? Oh wait I do know, because I'm the author. I have nothing against short people, I actually think that they are adorable!**_


	7. An Unforgettable Party

_**Well everyone sorry for the late update but his chapter will make up for it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Unforgettable Party:**

The loud speaker buzzed and everyone covered their ears.

"Sorry about that. Anyway here is Tsukiyomi Utau- san with an announcement.", Tsukasa said.

" Alright everyone today is the party and we hope that all of you can come and have fun. Party starts at 7, so come on time.", Utau said.

" I heard that the nerd Hinamori Amu was also in charge of setting up the party, so it'll be boring of course.", Saaya snootily said.

" Also don't worry the party won't be boring, it was planned by Ikuto, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi and myself of course, not just Amu alone, so it won't be boring. Saaya stop spreading rumors!", Utau said ferociously and everyone started to laugh at Saaya. " Thank you.", Utau said sweetly.

" Alright class, you are dismissed.", Nikaidou said.

Everyone shot up and ran out the door.

Utau walked into the classroom and scanned for Amu, she found Amu sitting in her seat, staring out the window.

" Geez, Amu it's time to go.", Utau said walking over to her. Amu didn't respond and sat there.

"Come on, we have to go home and get ready!", Utau urged. Amu still didn't respond.

" Where's Ikuto, when you really need him.", Utau said. Utau started to shake Amu by the shoulder, she got tired and turned Amu around. She then realized why Amu didn't reply, she was asleep. Utau paced around thinking for a answer, she got an idea and smirked. Utau leaned down to Amu's ear.

" Amu, Ikuto is marrying Saaya.", Utau whispered.

Amu shot up and hit her head against Utau's chin.

" He's dead!", Amu yelled. Amu looked around looked around then at the clock and gasped, she looked to the ground and saw Utau rubbing her chin. Amu bent down to Utau.

" Utau, it's not time for playing around, we have to go home and get ready.", Amu said and walked out the door.

"That's I been trying to tell you!", Utau said and they walked out of school and walked home.

Amu was walking home, when she heard a soft melody. She walked closer to the melody and the melody grew louder and louder. She recognized the melody as a violin.

" Who could be making such sad music?", Amu thought. She walked closer to the music as if in a trance and stared in shock and awe. Ikuto was playing the melody!

" He looks so sad, but also happy and in bliss.", Amu thought.

Ikuto's eyes were closed and he was playing as if his life depends on it, if he stops everything would come crumbling down. Ikuto's eyes opened and stared at Amu and Amu stared at him. Both of their eyes locked in a never ending vortex. Amu was in a trance that she didn't notice that Ikuto stopped playing and put his violin away. Amu finally snapped out, when Ikuto was walking away.

" Aren't you going to finish?", Amu asked.

" The piece isn't finished yet.", Ikuto said.

" I liked it. It was sad, but also sweet. It makes you feel like you're in a trance and in bliss. You have a gift.", Amu said. Ikuto turned around and smiled, he walked over to her.

" Do you want to know what bliss really is?", Ikuto asked smirking.

" W- what n-no, pervert!", Amu screamed blushing.

" Calm down, I won't do anything to you.", Ikuto said.

" Can you teach me?", Amu asked.

" Teach you what?", Ikuto replied.

" Teach me how to play the violin.", Amu said.

" Sure.", Ikuto replied.

" Pinky promise.", Amu said putting her pinky out.

" Aren't you a little old for that?", Ikuto asked chuckling. Amu glared and Ikuto sighed. He put his pinky out and wrapped his around Amu's.

" Pinky promise.", Ikuto replied.

Amu smiled and was about to walk away, but Ikuto pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek.

" I promise.", Ikuto whispered and walked away, leaving a blushing Amu. Amu smiled and walked home.

" That sly cat.", Amu said blushing. " But who knew, he another side other than his teasing and perverted side. ."Amu smiled and took a little nap.

**(3 hours later)**

" Where is that girl!", Kukai exclaimed." The party starts at 7 and it's 6 and it takes her 2 hours getting ready!"

" Maybe she's sleeping", an unknown voice said.

Kukai rushed to Amu's room and opened the curtains that was around her bed (like the princess's bed, where they have curtains around the bed). Amu was sleeping in bed, without a care in the world. Kukai sighed and got a bucket.

"This must be done.", Kukai said. He poured the bucket's contents all over her and she woke up with a scream.

" Who did that!", she screamed loudly. She looked at Kukai, glared and Kukai was gone in a second.

" Souma Kukai! Come back here!", Amu got out of her bed and stared at the clock." Oh shit, I'm I'm late, Utau's going to kill me!", Amu said panicking.

She took a quick shower, put on makeup and her dress and walked out of the door and ran all the way to school. She made it to the gym and slammed the doors open and saw everyone there, Kukai was hiding behind Nagi, who tried to move out of the way.

" Amu, take off your coat, we're dying to see your dress!", Utau exclaimed. Amu took off her coat and everyone stared at her in shock and in awe.

" So how do I look?", Amu asked everyone.

" You look amazing!", everyone exclaimed.

" Thanks, you guys look amazing too.", Amu said smiling.

"That wasn't the dress that we picked out together.", Utau said.

" Oh yeah, I changed it little.", Amu said.

"Well awesome job, the dress is so cute!", Utau said with approval.

Amu was wearing a blue tank top dress up to her knees, with a black belt around the waist, black ruffles on the bottom and top, black nets around the dress, black heels with blue ribbons, black necklace & earrings, a black fingerless glove on one hand and black and blue bracelets on the other hand, she had on blue eye shadow, with black eyeliner and her hair was let down.

" Oh you guys also look nice.", Amu said.

Ikuto was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie.

Utau was wearing a white tube top up to her knees, with black flowers, black heels, black gloves, a white necklace & earrings, black eye shadow and her hair was into an up- do.

Kukai was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

Rima was wearing a simple white dress up to the floor, with a black ribbon around the waist, black flats, a black necklace & earrings, white eye shadow and her hair was in a pony- tail.

Nagihiko was wearing a black suit with a purple tie.

Yaya was wearing a black and white striped dress up to her ankles, black and white striped heels, black gloves, black and white necklace& earrings and her hair was let down.

Kairi was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie.

" Come on, everyone will be here by now.", Kairi said.

Nagihiko started the music and everyone from school started to file into the gym.

" All right Amu, start the party.", Utau said.

"What? Why me?", Amu asked.

" Because everyone thought that you would make this party boring.", Utau said.

" And that you're ugly.", Ikuto added.

" But let's blow them away!" Utau said.

Rima handed Amu the mic and pushed her to the stage. Amu stumbled onto the stage, no one noticing.

" Um…", Amu said. " Excuse me?". Nobody listened to her.

" Amu, speak louder.", Utau said.

"Can I have everyone's attention?", Amu asked nicely and again everyone wasn't listening. "Everyone, shut up and listen!", Amu lost her temper and yelled into the mic.

Everyone looked at her shocked, because the girl who never spoke just yelled.

"Go Amu." Utau said.

"Who knew she had it in her.", Rima said.

Everyone walked onto the stage and stood next to her.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amu.", Amu introduced. Everyone started to whisper.

"I don't believe that's Hinamori. Hinamori's ugly and a nerd.", Saaya said. " Your just lying, I bet that Hinamori threatened you to say that.", Saaya said.

Everyone whispered in agreement. Built up with anger, Ikuto grabbed the mic.

" You all actually agree with this girl!", Ikuto yelled. Everyone became quiet.

"Amu is a beautiful girl who has a sweet and caring personality.", Ikuto started and Amu blushed.

"She is unlike you Saaya!", Ikuto finished, gave Amu the mic and stormed off of the stage.

" Well, everyone have a great time!", Amu said. Amu gave Utau the mic and walked off the stage in search for Ikuto.

"Alright let's get this party started! We have awesome music, by our very own Nagi and Rima. Great food by Yaya and Kairi. Awesome entertainment by me! And Kukai. Also the beautiful decorations are from Amu and Ikuto! Everyone have a great time! Start the music!" Utau said.

The music started and everyone got off the stage.

Amu was standing behind a plant, looking at Ikuto when Utau came up to her.

"Why are you standing here? Go over there.", Utau said.

Utau pushed Amu and she fell toward the ground. Two arms circled around her waist and she met two blue eyes.

"You are so clumsy.", Ikuto said chuckling. Amu glared and stomped on his foot, he let go in pain and Amu crossed her hands.

"I am not!", Amu yelled.

"Did you mean what you said back in there?"

" Of course, you are the most beautiful girl, I've laid eyes upon.", Ikuto said smiling.

"Okay a little too cheesy, but thank you. I try my best.", Amu said posing with her eyes closed. Amu opened her eyes and they looked at each other and started to laugh.

" I really do mean it. You really look beautiful", Ikuto said smiling.

"Thanks… Come on let's go inside.", Amu said blushing, changing the subject. Both of them walked inside and went over to where their friends were.

"I'm going to introduce the activity.", Utau said standing up. She stood up and walked to the stage.

"Everyone." Utau started and everyone looked at her. " I have an awesome activity for all of us. Girls stand on one side of the gym and boys on the other side of the gym.", Utau said.

The girls went to one side of the gym and the boys went to the other side of the tank.

"My friends will be handing out ribbons and pins.", Utau said next. Amu and the girls were handing out ribbons and pins to the girls and Ikuto and the boys were handing out pins to the boys.

" Okay girls, tie the ribbon around your eyes.", Utau said. All of the girls tied the ribbon around their eyes.

" But it'll ruin my fantastic hairdo!", Saaya complained.

" Just tie it!", Rima yelled and Saaya quickly tied it around her eyes.

" Next all girls hold up your pins and boys look at your pins and find the girl who has the same number as the number on your pin.", Utau said.

All of the girls held up the pins and all of the boys looked at their pins and went to find the girl who has the same number as them. Ikuto looked at his pin and sighed, his number was 45. Kukai walked up to him and grinned.

" So what's your number? My number is the same as Utau.", Kukai said grinning.

" What's the point. All of them are so annoying.", Ikuto said sighing.

" Yeah but guess who's your partner.", Kukai said grinning.

" I don't want to.", Ikuto stated.

" Come on!~ Just guess!~", Kukai whined.

" No.", Ikuto stated.

" Fine I'll tell Amu that you don't want to be her partner.", Kukai said skipping away.

" Wait- What? Amu's my partner?", Ikuto asked.

" Yep. Can't you see.", Kukai said.

Ikuto looked over to Amu and saw her holding up her pin and the number was 45. Ikuto smirked and walked over to Amu. He slid his arms around Amu's waist and felt her tense up.

"If you don't want to die, you better let go.", Amu threatened. Ikuto chuckled and leaned down to Amu's ear.

" That's so mean Amu- chan, right after I said those nice words for you.", Ikuto said.

" Whatever. Are we going to dance or just stand around?", Amu asked. All of the boys brought their pairs to the dance floor.

The music started again and everyone started to dance.

" Are you going to step on my foot?", Ikuto asked.

" No, you'll be surprised.", Amu said and they started to dance.

They glided across the floor, like it made of ice. Ikuto dipped Amu down and brought her up again.

"Your good.", Ikuto complimented.

" I know, I had dance lessons since I was little.", Amu said.

" Well they sure paid off.", Ikuto said. Amu and Ikuto was laughing together.

They stopped and stared into each other's eyes, Amu leaning up and Ikuto leaning down slowly, never taking their eyes off of each other.

" Okay everyone switch partners.", Utau said ruining the moment.

Ikuto twirled Amu and Saaya came into Ikuto's arms.

" Hi Ikuto.", Saaya said batting her eyelashes. Ikuto groaned in his mind and looked at Saaya.

" Do you like my dress?", Saaya asked.

Ikuto looked helplessly at Utau, begging for help. Utau nodded and smiled.

"Alright everyone, time to switch partners again." Utau said.

Ikuto twirled Saaya and Amu came into his arms again.

" Welcome back.", Ikuto said.

" I'm glad to be back.", Amu said. They danced the entire time.

Amu was walking around looking for Ikuto. She walked to the balcony and saw a figure. She stood next to the figure and breathed in the air.

" What are you doing out here?", Amu asked.

"No reason.", Ikuto replied. Amu turned around, leaned on the rail and sighed.

" I want dessert.", Ikuto said all of a sudden.

" Well they are serving cake, I'll go get you one.", Amu said. She was about to walk away when Ikuto grabbed her wrist.

" What?", Amu asked.

Ikuto pulled Amu and she smacked into Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto leaned down to her ear, Amu blushed as she felt the hot breath.

" I don't want cake.", Ikuto said. " Then what do you want?", Amu asked.

" You.", Ikuto said and Amu blushed scarlet.

" Well I'm not on the menu.", Amu said blushing.

" Oh really.", Ikuto asked amused.

" Yep.", Amu said confidently.

" We'll see about that.", Ikuto smirked and Amu lost her confidence.

Ikuto leaned down and kissed Amu.

" I love you Hinamori Amu.", Ikuto said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Ikuto.", Amu said. Ikuto smiled and they kissed.

At the door, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya and Kairi clapped for the happy couple.

* * *

_**So what did you think of this chapter please review!~**_


	8. A Tragic Day

_**Well you can already tell what the chapter is going to be about from the title. But otherwise please enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

** Chapter 7- A Tragic Day:**

_(A Few Weeks Later)_

Amu was walking down the hallway, everyone looking at her, whispering. Now they were whispering how Cool 'n' Spicy were.

"There goes Amu- sama." "Cool 'n' Spicy."

Amu sighed and two arms circled around her waist.

"Why is my strawberry sighing", Ikuto whispered.

Ikuto buried his head in Amu's hair and breathed in the strawberry scent.

"Ikuto, let go of me. Everyone is watching." Amu said blushing.

"So let them look, you are my girl and to prove that you are my girl, I'll mark you." Ikuto said smirking.

Ikuto leaned down to her neck and bit it, when he bit Amu gasped.

"Ikuto!" Amu whispered.

Amu closed her eyes as Ikuto sucked on her neck, he let go with a pop and licked the mark. Ikuto leaned back and looked at the flustered Amu.

"I will kill you!", Amu yelled and started to chase Ikuto. Amu chased Ikuto all the way to the roof. Amu walked carefully to the middle of the roof and looked around.

"Where is Ikuto!?" Amu said.

The doors closed shut and Amu was pulled to a flat surface, Amu looked up and saw Ikuto smirking down at her. Ikuto leaned down and Amu closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw that Ikuto was gone. She felt a breeze against her neck, so she touched her neck and felt that her choker was gone. She fell to the ground and started to search for her choker.

"Where is it? Where is it.", Amu thought and searched helplessly.

"Oh Amu, are you looking for this." Ikuto said grinning.

Amu looked up and saw Ikuto sitting on the doors roof

(a/n: you know in Japan at the school, there are always two roofs, the big roof and then the small roof on top of the door. He was sitting on top of that).

"Ikuto, give it to Me.", Amu urged.

"Why should I listen to you?" Ikuto said back.

"I'm older than you." Amu said.

"So what.", Ikuto said back.

Amu stomped the ground and walked around. Ikuto laughed and looked back; he saw that Amu was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Amu?" Ikuto thought and was tackled to the ground.

He looked up and saw Amu; she was smiling down back at him and the choker in her hand.

"Never take my choker away from me. Got that." Amu said glaring.

Ikuto nodded and Amu smiled. Amu sat on the roof and tied her choker around her neck.

"I'm coming over to your house, so you can help me with my violin okay." Amu said.

Ikuto said nothing and just looked at the ground. Amu turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

All of a sudden Ikuto pulled Amu to him, hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked. Ikuto let go and looked at Amu.

"You can't come to my house.", Ikuto said.

"Why not?" Amu said.

"I'm moving." Ikuto said.

"W-why?" Amu asked.

"My dad got transferred to America, we're going to stay there for 5 years.", Ikuto said.

Small droplets of water started to fall from Amu's eyes; Ikuto leaned down and kissed them away.

"Don't worry I promise I'll come back and we'll be together forever." Ikuto said.

"Promise?" Amu said crying.

Ikuto leaned down and kissed Amu.

"Promise.". Ikuto said.

Ikuto was stuffing the last luggage into the car. He got the last bag in, closed the trunk and turned toward Utau.

"Isn't Amu coming?" Utau asked.

"No, she told me to give this to you." Ikuto said handing Utau a wrapped box. Utau took the box and ripped it open, when she did tears started to slide down. Utau picked up the two objects. One object was a locket with the word ' Sisters Forever', she opened it up and there was a picture of her and Amu. The other object was a picture; it was the time when Kukai and Utau confessed to each other at the ball. She put back the things and looked at Ikuto.

"Kukai told me to give you this.", Utau said. The first one was a skateboard, the skateboard that Ikuto and Kukai had fought over and then became the best of friends. The second was a red rose with a note attached to it.

'Dear Ikuto, This rose is for you, it's a rose that will bloom forever, like our love. Love Amu'.

Ikuto would not stop reading the note over and over again. His phone beeped and he checked it, it was a message from Amu.

'Ikuto meet me at the park. - Amu'.

"Mom, I'm going out for a second." Ikuto yelled.

"Okay but come before we leave!" Souko yelled back. Ikuto left the rose and walked out the door excited.

Ikuto walked to the park and noticed that Amu wasn't there.

"Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Oh so you came. I knew that writing a message in the name of Amu would lead you here." an unknown voice said smirking.

Ikuto looked toward the sky and saw a figure standing on the pole looking down at him smirking.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked.

"My name is Hotori Tadase", the figure said.

A beam of light rushed through the air and cut Ikuto's cheek, drawing blood.

_(Somewhere Else)_

The doors slammed open and Amu plopped down on the sofa.

"Aren't you going to see Ikuto off?" an unknown voice asked.

"No, you gave the thing did you?" Amu asked.

"Yeah.", the voice replied back.

"Amu, it's going to be alright." another voice said.

"How do you know?" Amu asked.

"He said he'll come back for you." the first voice said.

"What if he gets into an accident and loses his memory of me or what if he meets another girl or-", Amu panicked.

"No one can replace a girl like you." another voice said.

"Really?", Amu asked.

" Yep, your one of a kind!." the first voice said.

"Thanks." Amu said smiling.

"So what happened when you saw h-." Amu stopped and froze.

"What's wrong Amu?" the first voice said.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered, stood up and ran out of the door.

Amu ran to the park and saw Ikuto and saw another figure.

"Ikuto!" Amu said and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I just got a little cut." Ikuto said pointing to his cheek.

Amu looked at his cheek and all of a sudden her heart started to thump. Amu leaned in and licked his cheek and the cut was gone. Ikuto's hand went to his cheek and saw the cut was gone. He stared dumbfounded at Amu.

"H-how, w-why?" Ikuto stuttered.

"No time to explain." Amu said and turned toward the figure.

"Tadase! What are you doing here!" Amu asked.

"I came for you Amu." Tadase said smiling. His eyes got darker and he smiled sickly.

"But I see that you're taken. No matter I'll just kill him." Tadase said smiling sickly.A beam rushed through the air and rushed toward Ikuto.

Amu ran in front of Ikuto and got hit with the beam; she fell hard onto the ground, her stomach bleeding.

Her choker started to shine.

'No not right here, not in front of him.', Amu thought.

Tadase smirked and snapped his fingers; all of a sudden the three of them were in another dimension. The whole place was surrounded glass and mirrors.

"What's wrong Amu? Afraid? That he would leave you when he sees your true form." Tadase said smirking.

Amu stood up, still bleeding and glared at Tadase.

"No. I'm just thinking that would I have time to dispose of your dead body before the police suspect anyone." Amu said.

"HAAHAHAHAA! You would be able to kill me, the great and powerful!" Tadase said laughing.

Amu rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"That will never happen. I recommend that if you don't want to die, you come to me." Tadase stated.

"When I go to hell!" Amu yelled.

"Then I have no choice, then to kill you.", Tadase said sickly.

Tadase pointed his staff at Amu and many beams rushed towards Amu, but Amu dodged all of them. She ran to Tadase and was in front of his face, before Tadase could aim at her, she disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him across the back, making him fall face down onto the floor. Tadase got up and wiped blood away, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Amu, punching her in the stomach; she spit out blood and falls to the ground. Tadase stood in front of her and smiled sickly.

"I'll give you one more chance, come with me or suffer." Tadase smiled.

"I would rather suffer in hell then go with you." Amu croaked out.

"Alright I gave you a chance.", Tadase stated coldly.

He pointed his staff at Amu and a beam of light binds around Amu tightly and picked her up, while she struggled to get out.

"If you struggle any harder, it'll get tighter." Tadase said. Tadase pointed the staff toward the glass wall, and Amu slams against the glass wall, leaving shares of glass with blood around her. Tadase disappeared and they we're back in the park. Ikuto ran towards Amu and picked her up bridal- style.

"Don't worry Amu, I take you to the hospital." Ikuto said panicking.

"No they won't be able to do anything." Amu said coughing.

"B-but A-amu.", Ikuto stuttered.

"Trust me.", Amu said. Amu sat up and looked into Ikuto's eyes.

"Don't worry we'll meet again.", Amu said smiling softly.

Amu leaned in and kissed Ikuto.

"Our love is undying. We'll be together forever.", Amu said smiling softly, while wiping away Ikuto's tears.

Ikuto pulled Amu into his embrace and hugged her tightly.

" I love you Amu.", Ikuto said."Please don't go, I'll die without you."

"Don't worry one day, you'll meet me again.", Amu said. "I love you Ikuto." Amu whispered.

Ikuto felt Amu go limp, looked at her and started to cry.

Ikuto picked her up and walked to where Kukai was. He gave Amu to Kukai and took Amu's choker.

He walked back to his house sad.

"Hey Ikuto let's go!" Utau started but stopped when she saw Ikuto.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto looked at the choker and tears started to fall out.

"Amu died." Ikuto said and Utau was shocked.

"What! How?" Utau asked.

Ikuto explained everything to Utau and by the time he finished, Utau fell crying. She stood up and wiped away her tears.

"I know that Amu would want us to be happy." Utau said and they got into the car.

_(3 months later)_

"Come on Ikuto, let's go to the mall!" Utau yelled. "Alright, I'm coming!" Ikuto yelled back. He looked at the picture of Amu and him and smiled softly. He left the choker by the rose and the picture frame. When Utau and he were gone, the choker suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Well I hoped that you liked this chapter, this is the end of Undying Love. T_T Please Review!~**


	9. A Surprising Reunion

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is chapter eight. If I gave you a heart attack on the last chapter, I'm really sorry! Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Surprising Reunion:**

_(5 Years Later)_

The doors opened to a car and a boy with blue hair and blue eyes walked out and stared at the house. A girl with platinum blonde hair above her knees and amethyst eyes walked next to him, and put her shades on her head.

"So this is our house?" the girl asked.

"Yep, isn't it nice Utau?" Souko said.

"Yeah, it's big. What do you think Ikuto?", Utau asked.

"Who does that house on the hill belong to?", Ikuto asked.

"Oh that house, belongs to our neighbors, actually this whole land belongs to them." Aruto said.

"They must be rich.", Utau said.

"They have a daughter and a son, both your age. Maybe you can be friends with them." Souko said cheerfully.

They took their luggage and walked inside.

_(The Next Morning)_

Ikuto and Utau took their bags and walked out the door to school. They walked to school, and everyone started to whisper. They walked to the door and recognized a girl with short orange hair and a boy with green hair and glasses.

"Yaya?" Utau asked.

"Kairi?" Ikuto asked. The two turned around and Yaya screamed.

"Utau! Ikuto!" You're back!" Yaya screamed and hugged the both of them.

"Hello Ikuto, Utau welcome back." Kairi said and nodded.

The four of them started to chat, when they heard screaming. Everyone in the school crowded around the front.

"What happened? Is there a celebrity at the school?" Utau asked.

"No something better." Yaya said excited.

A motorcycle drove to the school, with two passengers. They stopped and took off their helmets. The boy had brown hair and emerald green eyes. The girl had pink hair to her knees and honey-golden eyes, she was also wearing a black choker with a silver cross and a silver bat wrapping around the cross. They walked by Ikuto, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, the girl looked at Ikuto and smirked.

"Are they Amu and Kukai?" Utau asked.

"Yeah." Yaya said.

"I thought that Amu died?" Utau asked.

"We have no idea." Yaya said.

"3 months after you guys left, Kukai disappeared all of a sudden with Rima and Nagihiko." Kairi said.

"That's the same time, when Amu's choker disappeared." Utau said.

"Is Amu and Kukai dating?" Ikuto asked.

"Nope." Yaya said smirking.

"Come on let's go. Let's see what class you guys are in.", Yaya said cheerfully. They walked to the office and got their schedules.

"So what class are you in?" Yaya asked.

"We're both in 3-C.",Ikuto replied.

"You're in the same class as us!" Yaya exclaimed.

_# Ding. Ding#_

"Well that's the bell; we'll see you in class you go down this hallway, turn right and keep on going." Kairi said and then he Yaya left. Ikuto and Utau walked down the hallway silently.

"What happened with Amu?" Ikuto thought.

Ikuto replayed the moment she looked at him and smirked over and over again, until it broke and she was stuck in that position.

"She looked different, mature, cute, hotter, beautiful… Her lips are so full and luscious, oh how I would kill to kiss them." Ikuto said drooling.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto." Utau said repeatedly. Ikuto didn't respond Utau was getting impatient so she stomped on Ikuto's foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ikuto yelled.

"What? I didn't do anything." Utau said innocently.

"Oh really." Ikuto said.

"Yep.", Utau said. "Then why is my foot throbbing in pain." Ikuto asked.

"Hey everyone has their problems." Utau said.

"Class we have two new students." the teacher said. Utau opened the door and the two of them walked into the room, earning oohs and has from everyone.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Utau.", Utau introduced.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto.", Ikuto said plainly.

"Tsukiyomi- kun, you may sit next to Hinamori-San and Tsukiyomi-San you may sit next to Hinamori- Kun. Hinamori- San and Hinamori-kun, please raise your hands", the teacher said. Nobody raised their hands.

"Ah- where is Hinamori- San and Hinamori- kun?" the teacher asked.

Nobody knows and the teacher just sighs, she points to two desks.

"You two can sit at the desks next to the desks that are next to the windows." the teacher said sighing.

Ikuto sat down and Utau sat behind him. All of a sudden the doors slams open and the previous boy and girl and another girl with long dirty blonde and boy with long purple hair walked in.

"Hinamori- San! Hinamori- Kun! Where have you been?" the teacher asked.

"Can't we be where we want to be?" Amu asked. The teacher got quiet and sat down in her seat.

"Please excuse us." Kukai said and pushed Amu to their seats. Amu and Kukai walked over to their desks, when they got there, they stared at Ikuto and Utau in shock. Amu flipped her hair and sat down, Kukai smirked and sat down. The bell rang and Amu and Kukai was out of the classroom in a flash. Ikuto packed up as quickly as he could, so that he would be able to talk to Amu.

"Tsukiyomi- kun." the teacher said. Ikuto groaned inside and looked at the teacher.

"Yes?" Ikuto asked. "Can you please bring these boxes to the library?" the teacher asked.

"Sure." Ikuto said through clenched teeth. Ikuto took the boxes and started to walk do room library.

"Ah, I blew my chance of talking with Amu." Ikuto thought.

Ikuto was thinking of how he's going to talk to Amu, that he didn't notice that there was water on the floor. Ikuto slipped, the boxes fell out of his and he grabbed someone and the both of them fell to the floor. Ikuto squeezed something big and soft; he got up and saw that Amu was under him, with her eyes closed.

He stared down at her and squeezed again, but harder, this time Amu opened her eyes and stared at Amu and Ikuto looked down and saw that Ikuto was squeezing her breast, Amu blushed and Ikuto just stared at her. He leaned down to Amu.

"So what's your size? I'm guessing a C, since they are huge." Ikuto said smirking.

Amu blinked and screamed she punched Ikuto so hard that he went flying to the wall. Ikuto slammed into the wall and slid down.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Ikuto thought.

He looked at Amu who was covering her chest up with her hands and was blushing scarlet. He looked at his hand then back at Amu, back at his hand, then back at Amu. He stood up waved his hands around.

"I am so sorry I didn't know what I was doing! That is because…Well…" Ikuto said thinking.

"It was kind of a reflex. But if I tell Amu that, she'll kill me!" Ikuto thought.

"You are right, I would kill you." Amu said. Ikuto stared at Amu in shock, while Amu stared at him blankly.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Ikuto asked.

"It's a secret." Amu said smiling. Ikuto smiled and started to pick up the books and put them back into the box.

"Where are you going with all those books?" Amu asked.

"To the library, the teacher told me to." Ikuto said.

"The library is on the sixth floor." Amu said and walked away. Ikuto sighed and walked all the way to the sixth floor. Ikuto walked to the classroom, huffing and puffing.

"I will never do anything for that teacher again." Ikuto thought. "Making me walks all the way to the sixth floor with a heavy box and back down again, and when I come down she tells me there was an elevator." Ikuto walked into the room and saw Amu sitting on her desk, staring out the window.

"They're here." Amu whispered.

"Who's here?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked at Ikuto surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"I came to get my bag." Ikuto said.

"Well hurry up.", Amu said.

"Why?" Ikuto said and got his bag.

" Ju- Dodge!", Amu yelled and jumped on top of Ikuto. They fell onto the floor and the windows broke, shards of glass flying everywhere.

" Where are you princess?", an unknown voice said.

" You wait right here.", Amu whispered to Ikuto. Amu stood up and faced the person.

" I'm right here Kiseki, where's your master?", Amu asked. Ikuto looked up and saw Amu talking to a boy with purple hair and blue eyes.

" Master wants you to come to his castle.", Kiseki said.

" Tell your master that I have to decline his invitation.", Amu said. Amu's choker started to shine, red bats surrounded Amu and started to spin.

When the bats were gone, Amu was wearing a red dress, black net stockings, black heels, her choker and her hair was let down. A silver scythe appeared, Amu grabbed it and pointed it at Kiseki.

" You leave, or I'll make you leave.", Amu said.

" Alright I'll leave. Master told me to give these to you, so you can change your mind.", Kiseki said and disappeared.

Many twisted figures appeared and they started to surround Amu. Amu used her scythe and sliced the first one. While Amu was fighting off the rest, one came towards Amu, ready to strike.

' Bang!' The figure behind Amu crumpled into dust, Amu looked behind her and saw Kukai holding a gun with Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi behind him.

" So glad you could join Me.", Amu said sarcastically.

" You know I wouldn't leave you alone at a time like this.", Kukai said grinning.

Kukai's necklace with a silver cross and a silver bat wrapping around the cross started to shine and red bats surrounded Kukai. When the bats left, Kukai was wearing black pants and a red shirt, he had his gun in his hand.

Amu and Kukai leaned against each other's backs with their weapons in their hands.

" Ready?", Kukai asked.

" Do you need to ask that", Amu stated.

" Just making sure, I wouldn't want to lose you.", Kukai said.

" Yeah, like I'll ever be defeated by these lowlifes.", Amu said scoffing.

" GO!", Kukai yelled and they both took off, slicing and shooting the figures. Ikuto walked quickly over to the rest.

" Are you surprised?", Nagihiko asked.

" Yeah.", Utau said.

" What happened to them?", Ikuto asked.

" They'll explain it to you later.", Rima said. Amu and Kukai landed in front of everyone and they were back in their regular clothes. Everyone looked over all the dust and the broken desks, chairs and windows. Amu and Kukai looked at everyone.

" We'll explain everything to you at our house.", Kukai said. Ikuto and the rest followed Amu and Kukai up the road to their house. They stood in front of their house in awe.

" So you guys live in this house.", Utau said admiring the house." It's a mansion!"

" We pretty much own all the land here, even your house.", Kukai said.

Kukai opened the door and stepped in with Amu.

" Well everyone please do come in.", Kukai said.

Everyone walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

" So what did you want to tell us?", Utau asked. Amu plopped on the couch and covered her face with the pillow.

" Be Bear Bamvires.", Amu mumbled.

" Amu we can't understand you.", Utau said. Amu threw the pillow to Kukai, who got hit with it.

"You tell them.", Amu said and Kukai sighed.

" We're vampires.", Kukai said. Everyone in the room was silent, until Ikuto, Utau, Yaya and Kairi started to laugh.

" Yeah right, you guys are vampires.", Ikuto said laughing.

Amu got up and left the room, she came back holding two glasses full of red liquid, she gave one to Kukai and they both drank it. When they finished, they smiled and there was two sharp fangs.

" Believe us now?", Amu asked.

* * *

**Here you go! What did you think about the chapter, was it good or boring, because sometimes when I write stories, the middle becomes boring a little. Review please! **


	10. History of the Hinamori Family

**I am so sorry for not updating early! Really I beg you to forgive me! First of all I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I updated and the bad news is that you will have to wait another 3 weeks or less for the next chapter. I am really sorry! I just have some school things to do. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- History of the Hinamori Family:**

"Believe us now?", Amu asked and everyone nodded furiously.

"Since when have you guys been vampires?", Utau and Yaya asked.

" And why did that purple haired dude call you princess?", Ikuto asked.

" You guys can all ask your questions tomorrow, I think it's best if you guys go home and get some rest.", Nagihiko said.

" He's right, you guys can come back tomorrow morning and ask all of the questions you want.", Kukai said grinning.

" Okay. But we are DEFINITELY coming back tomorrow.", Utau said sternly.

" Okay, okay.", Kukai said.

" See you tomorrow Amu!", Utau and Yaya said.

" Bye.", Amu said smiling. Ikuto and Utau were walking down the hill, to their house.

" I wait to hang out with Amu! We'll do so many things to catch up on all those years!", Utau said beaming.

" Amu and Kukai's siblings and also they're vampires. A bloodsucker.", Ikuto thought.

_( The Next Morning)_

Ikuto and Utau rang the doorbell of Amu's house and Nagihiko opened the door.

" Come on in.", Nagihiko said. Ikuto and Utau walked down the long dark hallway decorated with many pictures of Amu, Kukai and their family.

" There's so many pictures.", Ikuto thought. Ikuto looked at all of the pictures while walking down the hallway. Something red shined, so Ikuto looked to the wall and saw a carving of a bat wrapped around a cross with a red jewel.

" This is the same design that's on Amu's and Kukai's pendent. But they didn't have a red jewel in the center.", Ikuto said.

" Yes, that is the crest of the Hinamori family.", Nagihiko said.

" Anyway, this way please." Ikuto and Utau followed Nagihiko to the living room and saw Yaya and Kairi sitting there.

" Utau! Ikuto!", Yaya said and hugged them.

" Please have a sit and Amu and Kukai would be here in a little while.", Nagihiko said and disappeared.

" Kukai!", Amu yelled. " Come back here!"

" Sorry no can do sis.", Kukai yelled back. Kukai appeared in the room, grinning.

" Oh hi everyone. How are you doing?", Kukai asked as he sat on a chair.

" What happened?", Utau asked.

" What do you mean?", Kukai asked.

" Amu- chii was shouting.", Yaya said.

" Oh it's nothing, we do this all the time.", Kukai said.

" Kukai!", Amu yelled as she walked into the room and Kukai disappeared.

Amu looked around the room, until she spotted messy brown hair. She smirked and started to walk around.

" You better come out, or I'll tell mom and dad and you'll know what they'll do.", Amu said smirking.

" Please don't tell them!", Kukai said begging at Amu's feet.

" I won't, but you got to do something about the burn, or else it will be a scar.", Amu said.

" Okay, pull up your shirt.", Kukai said sighing. Amu sat down and pulled up her shirt to show a burn.

" What happened?", Utau asked.

" Kukai and I were in the backyard. I was drinking tea and he was playing soccer. So he kicked the ball, it hit my teacup and the burning tea fell onto me.", Amu said.

" I said I was sorry.", Kukai said.

" You sprayed water on me.", Amu stated. " And then ran away."

" Sorry. Now stop moving.", Kukai said.

Kukai put his hand over Amu's burn and glowed bright. He removed his hand and the burn was gone.

" How did you do that!", everyone asked.

" We'll explain it.", Amu said.

Nagihiko and Rima and came through the doors with treats, they put it on the table and sat down.

" Let's start with the beginning.", Kukai said.

" I am Hinamori Amu, the pureblood princess.", Amu said.

" I am Hinamori Souma Kukai, twin of Amu and the pureblood prince.", Kukai said grinning.

" I am Fujisaki Nagihiko, Kukai- sama's personal butler.", Nagihiko said bowing.

" And I am Mashiro Rima, Amu- sama's personal maid.", Rima said bowing.

" They know who you already are.", Amu said.

" And we told you to stop calling us SAMA!", Amu and Kukai yelled.

" But you guys are royalty.", Rima said.

" You guys were our friends and will always be, hearing you guys call us sama is weird. So don't call us that anymore.", Amu said softly.

Rima smiled and hugged Amu, rubbing her cheek with Amu's.

" But we are going to call you sama when your parents are around, or when we're around the other vampires.", Nagihiko said.

" Go ahead.", Kukai said grinning.

" Let's get down to business.", Amu said.

" What do you want to ask?", Kukai asked.

" What do you mean by pureblood?", Ikuto asked.

" You see we have ranks. The first one is the pureblood, who has the rarest blood type and there are a few pureblood families left.", Rima said.

" If a pureblood family has a girl and a boy.", Kukai started.

" They can intermarry in order for the pureblood line to continue and strengthen.", Amu finished and suddenly Ikuto and Utau stood up.

" I will NEVER give her/ him to YOU!", Ikuto and Utau yelled. Amu blinked and blushed while Kukai grinned.

" Don't worry. We won't get married to each other.", Kukai started.

" We got you guys.", Amu finished quietly. Ikuto and Utau looked at each other, then back at Amu and Kukai and blushed.

" S- sorry!", Ikuto and Utau said stuttering and blushing.

" It's okay. When we were little and heard we could get married to each other, we grimaced in disgust and we still do.", Amu said.

" Yeah, by the way who would want to get married to Amu.", Kukai said snickering. Amu glared at Kukai and twisted his ear, who screamed in pain.

"Next on the rank is the Level B, they are vampires who are nobles and aristocrats.", Rima said.

" We are nobles.", Nagihiko said. "After that, there are the levels C. They are the vampires of a common family.", Rima said.

" And lastly are the Level E. Level E vampires are humans that have been turned into vampires and thrive for blood.", Nagihiko said.

" Those forms you have seen in the classroom are Level E.", Kukai said. Everyone was silent for a very long time.

" Now that we have finished with the history and stuff like that.", Yaya said standing up. " Let's go get ice- cream!"

" Why do you want to get ice- cream we just learned about something very critical!", Kairi scolded.

" But I don't like all this tension! The air is thick!", Yaya started to whine.

" Sit down Yaya.", Kairi scolded.

" I think that ice- cream would be a good thing.", Amu said. Everyone looked at Amu and Amu shrugged.

" The ice- cream can cool our heads and it'll be a little reunion for us.", Amu said.

" That's a perfect idea. Let's all go!", Utau yelled, running out the door with Amu in hand.

" Utau! Don't run!", Ikuto and Kukai yelled going after her. Everyone finally made it to the park and sat down on the benches panting.

" I'll go get the ice- creams.", Utau said walking away.

" I'll come with you.", Kukai said walking after her.

" Oh look, Kukai's running after Utau. Wonder why?", Rima snickered.

" Rima shut up!", Kukai said looking back and glaring.

While Kukai and Utau were away, everyone was chatting, except for Amu and Ikuto. Amu and Ikuto both sat on the same bench, but Amu on one end and Ikuto on the other end. Utau and Kukai came back with everyone's ice- cream. On the way back, Utau noticed that Amu and Ikuto were sitting away from each other and sighed.

" What's wrong, can't carry the ice- creams.", Kukai said grinning.

" No, look at Amu and Ikuto.", Utau said. Kukai looked over at Amu and Ikuto.

" I know what you mean. Even though they were a couple, it's still awkward, now that Amu came back all of a sudden.", Kukai said.

" Yeah.", Utau said.

" That's why we should get them back together.", Kukai said grinning and whispering a plan to Utau.

" Perfect and after they are together and can do handle their relationship, then we c-", Utau started, but then got interrupted.

" Then we can work on our relationship. Right.", Kukai said grinning and winked. Utau blushed and walked faster．

" We brought the ice- cream!", Kukai said and came everyone the ice- cream.

Utau and Kukai both gave Amu and Ikuto their chocolate ice- cream. They both sat on the edge of the bench, causing Amu and Ikuto to slide and bump into each other.

" We got you chocolate. We know it's your favorite.", Utau said.

"Yeah, thanks.", Amu mumbled licking her ice- cream in delight.

"That's Ikuto's favorite too. Right Ikuto.", Kukai said.

" Yeah.", Ikuto said. " This is so much like old times!", Utau squealed, bumping into Amu which made her drop her ice- cream.

" My ice- cream.", Amu said sadly looking at the splattered ice- cream.

" I am so sorry.", Utau said. " I'll go buy you another ice- cream.", Utau said standing up and ready to go, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"It's okay.", Amu said smiling.

" Well no one else has chocolate, except…", Utau trailed on.

" Ikuto!", Kukai said. " Share your ice- cream with Amu."

"W- what.", Ikuto stuttered.

" Oh come on, you used to share things with Amu all the time before!", Utau said smirking.

Amu and Ikuto blushed at the same time.

" Come on. Amu wants to eat!", Utau persisted.

" Okay.", Ikuto muttered and put the ice- cream cone between him and Amu. Amu and Ikuto leaned in and started to lick. Everyone looked at them and smiled, Utau stood next to Kukai and have him a high- five.

" Nice job Ikuto!", Kukai said and slapped Ikuto on the back, which caused him to lean more to Amu and the ice- cream to fall on her face. Ikuto stared at Amu's who had chocolate all over her face.

" I'm sorry!", Ikuto said.

" It's okay. Utau you have tissues?", Amu asked.

" Here", Utau said handing Amu some tissues.

" Thanks.", Amu replied and was about to wipe away the ice- cream, but a hand stopped her. Amu looked to her side and saw that Ikuto was holding her hand.

" It would be a waste to let the ice- cream to go to waste.", Ikuto said leaning in.

" Huh?", Amu asked. Ikuto let go of Amu's hand, held Amu's chin and started to lean which caused Amu to blush every time he lean in. Ikuto leaned in that their noses were touching, their lips an inch apart, when Ikuto leaned in one more time, Amu closed her eyes tightly and felt a warm muscle on the corner of her lip. Amu opened her eyes and saw that Ikuto licked away some ice- cream. He leaned back and they stared into each other's eyes.

_( Flash Back)_

_" Come on Ikuto. Give me the ice- cream!", a twelve year old Amu whined. _

_" Nope.", a twelve year old Ikuto said. _

_" It was my ice- cream.", Amu whined. _

_" It was my money.", Ikuto countered. _

_" You said that you didn't want any!", Amu said._

_"Well now I do.", Ikuto said licking the ice- cream. _

_" Ikuto!", Amu yelled and stomped. " Fine!", Amu yelled walking away._

_" Amu! Look out!", Ikuto yelled and grabbed Amu by the arm, into his arms causing them to fall onto the ground._

_" Are you okay, Amu?", Ikuto asked. _

_" Does it look like I'm fine.", Amu said glaring at Ikuto. Ikuto looked at Amu and burst out laughing, the ice- cream cone fell onto Amu and she was covered in chocolate._

_" Ikuto! Stop laughing!", Amu said glaring. _

_" Sorry.", Ikuto said still laughing._

_"Really! It's not that funny.", Amu said pouting. _

_Ikuto leaned over and licked Amu's cheek and Amu jumped in surprise._

_" W- why did y-you do t-that?", Amu asked stuttering and blushing. _

_" Because you're my little strawberry, now covered in chocolate.", Ikuto said smiling. _

_" Ikuto.", Amu leaned down and licked Amu again._

_" You really do taste like a strawberry covered in chocolate.", Ikuto said laughing. _

_" Ikuto you're teasing me again!", Amu pouted. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Amu and Ikuto stared at each other.

" Okay, stop staring each other. Amu, Ikuto." Rima said. Amu and Ikuto stopped and looked the other way, blushing.

" Let's go home and everyone can come back tomorrow.", Kukai said.

" Okay.", everyone agreed.

" See you guys' tomorrow.", Kukai said waving.

" Amu.", Ikuto called and Amu looked back.

" Yeah.", Amu asked. Ikuto walked over to Amu, leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

"See you tomorrow.", Ikuto said and they parted their ways.

_(With Amu)_

" I'm going to go to sleep.", Amu said walking up to her room.

"Sleep tight.", Kukai said grinning.

Amu walked into her room and plopped onto the bed. Amu's hand went up to the corner of her lips and blushed.

_( With Ikuto)_

Ikuto was in his bed, looking up at the moment when he licked Amu came into his mind and he touched his lips.

"Why did I do that?" Ikuto thought

* * *

**So what did ya think of the chapter? Was is good or was it bad. Tell me your thoughts and I'll see if I can make it better. Please REVIEW!**


	11. A Day for Training

_**Hi Everyone, sorry for the long wait! I had writers block, and because of writers block, this chapter might suck. So don't blame me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10- A Day for Training:**

Everyone was in the dining room having breakfast.

"Where's Amu?" Utau asked.

"She's still sleeping." Kukai said.

"Why don't you wake her up?" Ikuto asked.

"I can't. She'll kill me. But there's one person who can.", Kukai said grinning as the doorbell rang open. "And he's here." Kukai said.

" Kyo- sama, long time no see.", Nagihiko said.

" Nice to see you Nagihiko.", Kyo said.

A boy with white hair and purple eyes walked into the room and looked at Kukai.

" Sleeping.", Kukai replied. Kyo nodded and walked upstairs.

" Kyo! What are you doing here?", Amu asked.

" I can't visit my cousin?", Kyo asked. " And we have our little training session today."

" That's today!, I forgot all about it!", Amu said.

Utau turned to Kukai curiously.

"Training?", Utau asked.

" Yeah, we have a little training session with Kyo, so we can defend ourselves against any level E vampires.", Kukai said.

Kyo walked down with Amu behind him in a tank top, shorts and her hair in two ponytails.

" Let's go.", Amu said.

" Can we come to?", Rima asked.

"Sure.", Amu replied.

Everyone walked to the dojo next door. When they walked inside they were all surprised.

" Wow, its huge!", Yaya exclaimed. There were many weapons lined up against the walls.

" Look at all the weapons!", Utau exclaimed.

" Which one is yours?", Kairi asked curiously.

" We have our weapons, at all times.", Kukai said while their pendants glowed and two weapons appeared at their sides. Kukai grasped his gun and grinned.

" This here beauty is called 'Shadow' because the bullets are like shadows.", Kukai said while grinning. Amu gripped her scythe and smirked.

" This lovely weapon is called 'Striker' because striking is what it does best.", Amu said while demonstrating some techniques.

" We are now going to do some training.", Amu said.

" You guys just sit there.", Kukai said pointing to the ground.

" You except me to sit on the ground?", Rima said, her arms crossed.

" Yeah, if you don't want to get hurt, sit there.", Kukai said staring down at the petite girl, who was glaring at him.

" No, it's dirty. Clean it.", Rima demanded.

" Why should I, you're the maid. Clean it yourself.", Kukai said grinning.

" Amu says I don't need to do work, I don't want to!", Rima yelled.

Kukai and Rima glared at each other, yelling and screaming. Amu sighed at the sight of her twin and her maid yelling at each other, she turned around and looked at Nagihiko and Kyo.

" Nagi, Kyo.", Amu said.

Nagihiko and Kyo nodded, they walked to Kukai and Rima. Nagi got hold of Rima's waist and pulled her away, Kyo got hold of Kukai's ear and pulled him away, while Amu walked to the center of Rima and Kukai and clasped her hands together.

A beam of purple light surrounded Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi separating them from Amu, Kukai and Kyo.

Ikuto banged his hands against the purple dome.

" What's this?", Utau asked.

" It's a dome to help protect you guys.", Kukai said.

" Why?", Yaya asked.

" All you guys will be doing is demonstrating some moves right?", Kairi asked.

" Actually with our weapons come powerful powers, which can hurt you guys. And we don't want to hurt you guys", Amu explained.

" Oh.", everyone said, sitting down.

" Because you're our important people.", Amu mumbled and walked away.

Ikuto was grinning the entire time, because he had heard what Amu said.

" What's wrong Ikuto?", Utau asked.

" Oh nothing.", Ikuto said.

Utau looked at him suspiciously, while Ikuto was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

" Something's up. I know it.", Utau said.

" Nothing's up.", Ikuto said.

" Come on guys!", Yaya yelled. " Sit down, they're about to start!".

Utau and Ikuto took their sits as, Amu, Kukai and Kyo started to warm up.

" Okay, ready?", Amu asked. Kukai gave thumbs up with a grin and Kyo nodded.

" Here goes.", Amu said as she ran toward Kukai and Kyo.

Amu used her scythe to block Kyo's sword, while creating a barrier to block Kukai's shadow bullets.

" Why is it two against one!", Utau yelled. " Amu's all by herself."

" Yeah! It's not fair.", Yaya yelled.

" Amu can handle it.", Rima said calmly while drinking some tea.

" Where did you get the tea?", Utau asked. "You didn't bring it in with you."

" Oh it's by magic.", Nagihiko explained.

" We can summon certain things out of thin air.", Rima said.

" They aren't even looking this way.", Amu thought sweat dropping.

" Amu, don't let your guard down.", Kyo said.

"Right.", Amu said focusing back on the battle.

Amu's pendent glowed and a purple beam surrounded her, pushing Kukai and Kyo, to the walls.

Amu then sent black chains to Kyo, binding around him, which made him lose. After that, Amu looked around and noticed that Kukai was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she fell to the ground paralyzed, shadows were around her.

" Yes! I beat Amu!", Kukai yelled fist-pumping. Amu smirked and a big black hole was underneath Kukai, chains bind around Kukai's foot and pulled him down. Amu pointed to the wall, and Kukai was there, with the chains binding around him.

" Correction, I win.", Amu said.

The purple barrier around Ikuto and the rest broke and they all ran to Amu. Amu let Kukai and Kyo down.

" That was amazing Amu!", Utau said.

" You were excellent as always.", Kyo praised.

" I could never beat you.", Kukai said pouting. Amu smiled brightly at everyone.

* * *

_**So what did you think of the chapter? Did it suck? I am already working on chapter 11, I am now on paragraph 5 of chapter 11. So look forward to it. **_


	12. Jealousy is a Horrible Thing

_**Are you all surprised? That I'm uploading a another chapter in only 2 days! You should be! HEHEHEHEHE. Anyway, enjoy!~~~~**_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Jealousy is a Horrible Thing:**

Amu, Utau and Kukai was walking side by side to school.

"Where's Ikuto?", Amu asked Utau. Utau raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why are you asking.", Utau asked.

"It's not like I miss him, or anything!" Amu yelled blushing and Utau laughed.

"I didn't say that." Utau said slyly. Amu blushed and turned away.

"I just wanted to know where he was, because he's always with you." Amu said her cool side kicking in. "I don't really care if he's here or not."

"Actually, I don't know where he is." Utau said. "When I woke up, he left the house."

"Maybe he's hanging out with a bunch of girls." Kukai said teasingly and Amu glared at him.

"Yeah right, he would never do th-." Amu, Utau and Kukai stayed at the scene in front of them.

Ikuto was surrounded by many girls, his hand around one girl's waist and the other hand on her lips. Ikuto noticed them standing there and let go.

"Sorry girls got to go." Ikuto said walking towards Amu, Utau and Kukai.

"But Ikuto- Sama~!" they all whined. Ikuto looked back and winked.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Ikuto said seductively and all of the girls melted.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked.

"This is school." Kukai said.

"Oh right." Ikuto said.

"Come on, let's go." Kukai said pulling Amu by the hand away from them.

Utau stared at her brother. Ikuto shrugged and walked away.

(In Class)

Amu was in class, looking out the window.

"Tsukiyomi- Kun.", the teacher said.

Amu looked next to her and noticed that Ikuto wasn't there.

"Where is Tsukiyomi- kun?" the teacher asked once again.

"Probably with a girl." Amu thought, her heart aching.

"Right here." someone said and the door slammed open, showing Ikuto, with a girl latched on his waist. The girl kissed Ikuto on the cheek and went to her sit; Ikuto went to his seat and smirked at Amu.

"Hello Amu." Ikuto said.

"…", Amu didn't say anything and stared out the window.

"The silent treatment, huh." Ikuto said.

"Okay." Later in the day, Amu was waiting for the elevator, thinking about Ikuto.

"What happened to him?" Amu thought.

The doors opened and it showed Ikuto surrounded by girls, all latching onto him.

"It's Hinamori Amu!" one girl said. "Let's beat it!" another girl said and all the girls ran from the elevator.

Amu sighed and walked inside the elevator.

"Awww, you chased away all of my toys." Ikuto pouted. Amu was now enraged.

"That's what you think about girls, toys!" Amu yelled at him.

"Of course." Ikuto said walking over to her. "But you're my most favorite toy."

Ikuto stopped the elevator and put both hands on either sides of Amu, engaging her, and smirks down.

"What are you doing! Why did you stop the elevator!" Amu yelled.

"I wanted some alone time." Ikuto said kissing her neck.

"Don't!" Amu yelled, her fangs enlarging and her eyes turning red.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked going lower. He started to unbuttoned her shirt.

"Don't" Amu yelled and a purple beam shot out, causing Ikuto to fall to the ground.

She closed her eyes and Ikuto was chained to the ground. Amu kept a barrier, between them, fixed herself and got out of the elevator. Amu walked down the halls in a daze, to the cafeteria. She found her friends and sat down with them.

"What's wrong Amu? You look flustered.", Utau said.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Amu said.

"Where's Ikuto?", Nagihiko asked and Amu shrugged.

"Beats me." Amu said.

_( End of the Day)_

Everyone, without Ikuto was walking to the gate of the school.

"Amu, what are you going to do?", Utau asked.

"About what?", Amu asked.

"My brother and how's he acting." Utau said." I mean it's not like him! What got into him! He would never do that!"

"It's okay Utau." Amu said.

"No it's not! He's acting like a total asshole!" Utau said enraged.

"Maybe, he's just acting.", Rima said.

"But why would he be acting?" Kukai asked.

"Maybe he wants to try out for the school play, and needs practice." Nagihiko said shrugging.

"I don't think so. He would never do something school- related. And even if he was acting, he would ask us for help." Utau pointed out.

"All right guys, it's been a long day, so how about we- " Amu stopped in mod sentence and stared.

"Amu?", Kukai asked.

Amu pointed and everyone looked that way, shock in all of their faces. Ikuto was kissing Saaya! He stopped and hugged her.

"I love you Saaya, more than anyone and anything." Ikuto said, out loud for them to hear.

* * *

_**I actually wanted to stop here. But that would be unfair, because you all patiently waited for the last chapter, so I added more! You should be thanking me! I'm joking! Anyway, here you go! Read it very carefully!~**_

* * *

"Ikuto!", Utau yelled. Ikuto looked over at them with a blank face.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"What are you doing!" Utau screeched.

"I can't kiss the person I love?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"Don't you love Amu!" Rima yelled enraged.

"I did. But then she died. Now I have someone else I love." Ikuto said hugging Saaya.

"Ikuto! How dare you say that!" Kukai yelled.

"I see." Amu said walking up to Ikuto.

"What?" Ikuto asked amused.

Amu walked up to Ikuto and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"How dare you do that!" Saaya yelled, ready to slap Amu. But Amu snapped her finger and Saaya was gone.

"I was dead, so you forgot about me and got hooked on with another one, and when she's gone, another one, and when she's gone, another one. But now I'm back. And I won't make that mistake again." Amu said and ran off.

"Ikuto what have you done?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't care about that bitch." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, what's that on your neck?" Kukai asked.

* * *

_**So what did all of ya think! How was it, ask me any questions, (questions, that the answer wont reveal the next chapter) Review please!~~~~~**_


	13. Jealousy is a Horrible Thing II

**Yo! How have ya'll been doing! Well here's what all of ya been waiting for, part 2 to 'Jealousy is a Horrible Thing' Enjoy!~~ XD XD XD XD XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Jealousy is a Horrible Thing II**

After Amu ran away, silence fell upon everyone. Kukai noticed something on Ikuto's neck and walked slowly to him.

"Ikuto what's that on your neck?" Kukai asked eyeing the mark.

"What?" Ikuto asked backing up.

"Nagihiko." Kukai said calmly.

"Right behind you.", Nagihiko said.

" Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.", Kukai asked Nagihiko, never taking his eye off of the mark.

" It is.", Nagihiko said.

" Get him!", Kukai yelled as he started to run after Ikuto.

Nagihiko was next to Kukai as they chased after Ikuto.

" The mark is making him very fast.", Nagihiko said to Kukai.

" Do what you need to do.", Kukai said.

" Of course.", Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko shot a brown beam, binding around Ikuto's leg making him fall to the ground.

" What the hell!", Ikuto yelled as he struggled.

" Nagihiko bring him home. Rima prepare everything and bring Utau there also.", Kukai ordered.

" Yes young master.", Nagihiko and Rima said. They bowed and disappeared taking Ikuto with them.

_(At Kukai's House)_

Ikuto sat chained in the center of a dark room, Kukai appeared wearing a black robe.

" What are you doing! Let me go!", Ikuto yelled. Kukai grabbed Ikuto's chin and looked at his neck.

" Is that…", Nagihiko asked.

" Yes.", Kukai said taking off his gloves.

" Tadase gave him that."

On Ikuto's neck there was a mark of a black crown, with the initials H.T in gold.

" What is it?", Utau asked.

" We'll explain everything later.", Kukai said.

" Sorry Ikuto, this may hurt a bit." Kukai placed his hand on Ikuto's neck and mumbled a few words.

Suddenly a huge green light blasted out, binding around Ikuto's neck tightly.

" What's happening?", Utau asked.

" Don't worry.", Kukai said.

The green light formed into little knives, piercing into the crown mark. Kukai then slashed his own wrist and let the blood drip on to the mark. The mark started to shrink and then disappeared.

" Nagihiko, bring him to the guest room.", Kukai said.

" Of course.", Nagihiko took Ikuto and Utau to the guest room.

Kukai walked into the guest room, to see Ikuto and Utau arguing.

" What's wrong?", Kukai asked sighing.

" Ikuto won't take his medicine!", Utau yelled.

" Can you tell Utau to stop pestering me and let me rest!", Ikuto yelled.

" Ikuto, Utau's right you should take your medicine so you'll get better.", Kukai said.

" Ah!", Utau grinned.

" Ikuto's also right, he should get his rest.", Kukai pointed out.

" Ah!", Ikuto said smirking. " So, how are you feeling?", Kukai said as he sat in a chair, next to Ikuto.

" My neck feels like its burning.", Ikuto said groaning.

" Yeah, you'll feel that way, for a little while.", Kukai said.

" So what happened?", Ikuto asked.

" Well…", Kukai started.

_(Meanwhile with Amu)_

Amu ran as far away from Ikuto and everyone else. Amu teleported to the cliff where she goes to get away from the world. She sat on a rock and looked into the sunset.

"Amu- sama." something grumbled and Amu looked back to see 5 level Es walking toward her, with fangs and claws bared. Amu smirked and Striker appeared at her side.

"Good thing that you guys are here. I needed something to distract myself." Amu said and then lunged.

"This is not enough." Amu said looking down at splattered bodies. Amu cut herself with the scythe and let the blood drip onto the bodies, resurrecting the once dead bodies back alive. Amu once again lunged, letting all of her anger out. Amu stood panting looking down at her clothes that were full of blood. She walked toward the cliff and jumped off, falling into the sea.

_(Back at the house)_

"I can't believe I did that!", Ikuto said groaning into the sheets."She must hate me!"

"Yeah you even kissed Saaya in front of her.", Utau said. Ikuto looked in Utau in horror.

"I did what!", Ikuto screamed. "You kissed Saaya.", Utau said. Ikuto blinked, jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and started to vomit.

The door slammed open, alerting everyone.

"Kukai! Rima! Nagihiko!", Amu yelled into the big house. Utau looked at Kukai and they both walked down the stairs, meeting Rima and Nagihiko.

They saw Amu standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Amu?", Kukai asked innocently. Amu didn't respond and looked ahead blinking.

"Is that Ikuto?", Amu asked squinting. Amu walked over to Ikuto and poked him in the stomach.

"It is! How are you doing Ikuto? Having fun?" Amu asked.

"Playing with my heart?" Ikuto stared at Amu, like he was shot.

"No Amu I didn't do that", Ikuto said. "No I saw what I seen. You did that all on purpose." Amu said.

"Please let me explain. It was all because of Ta-." Ikuto started only to be cut off by Amu.

"Nope" Amu said and turned to Kukai. "I'll be in my room." Amu walked up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

_(The Next Morning)_

Ikuto, Utau and Kukai were walking to school, when Ikuto noticed that Amu was missing.

"Where's Amu?", Ikuto asked and Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that!", Ikuto yelled.

"She wasn't in her room when we all woke up." Nagihiko said.

"Oh… Wait a minute, when did you come.", Ikuto asked.

"Just now.", Nagihiko said.

"There's Amu.", Rima said as she pointed to a pink headed girl surrounded by boys. Anger built up in Ikuto as he stomped to Amu and grabbed her hand.

"Hey what gives!", Amu looked over and when she saw Ikuto, she glared. "Oh it's you."

"Come with me.", Ikuto said angrily as he dragged a struggling Amu.

"Let go of me!" Amu yelled as she struggled. Ikuto let her go and glared at her.

"What were you doing?" Ikuto yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked as she flipped her hair.

"Why were you surrounded by all those boys?" Ikuto asked his patience running thin.

"What I can't!" Amu yelled back.

"You can't!" Ikuto snapped as he pushed her back to the wall and caged her.

"What are you doing!" Amu yelled.

"You're only mine!", Ikuto yelled.

"No I'm not! So why don't you go back to your toys! They need you!", Amu yelled.

"That was because I was under a spell!", Ikuto yelled back.

"Even if you weren't under a spell, you would act like that!", Amu yelled. "Like a perverted man whore!" Ikuto blinked and let go of Amu.

"What!", Ikuto said.

"You heard me!", Amu yelled as she glared at Ikuto, then ran off.

* * *

**Well? What did you think, after the last chapter all of you have been shocked. Hope this chapter clears that up! But what's this? Amu and Ikuto are fighting! Will they ever make up? Hehehehehehehe I don't know. Well I do, because I'm the author! Mwahahahahahaha! Please tune in to the next chapter. Read and Review!~ XD XD XD**


	14. Tight Spaces

**Yo! Everyone. Okay, I'll make this short and let you go on to the story. I dont really like to drabble on and let people read my useless intros, but oh well- ... wait I'm the doing the opposite of what I told you, right. Sorry. I'll just let you go on with the story. Anyway here it is, drumroll please. *drum roll* Chapter 13! Enjoy!~~~~~~~~  
**

**P.S. After hearing about the title, what did you think about it? *wink wink***

* * *

**Chapter 13- Tight Spaces:**

The classroom had a tense atmosphere as Amu and Ikuto stood glaring at each other, with arms crossed and everyone sweat dropped.

"Um…what happened?" Yaya asked.

"No idea, they just walked into the classroom like that." Utau said.

"They're doing what Rima and Nagihiko would usually do" Kukai said as he watched lighting fly between the two. Kukai walked up to Amu and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Kukai asked.

"Ask the perverted man whore." Amu spat turning the other way. Kukai and the others froze with one thought going through their minds. "Perverted man whore?"

Restraining his laughter, Kukai turned to Ikuto with a puzzled face.

"What does she mean?" Kukai asked.

"Well the spoiled slutty brat is ac-" Ikuto started.

"Who are you calling a spoiled slutty brat" Amu asked as the glasses and lights broke.

"Isn't it obvious, you are one? Seeing you were surrounded by many boys earlier today." Ikuto said smirking.

"Oh so seeing you surrounded by many girls earlier is not a whore?" Amu asked as the chairs and tables started to float.

"Crap! Amu calm down!" Kukai yelled. Kukai walked up to Amu, avoiding the chairs and tables. He wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Rima! Nagi! Erase the memories of the students." Kukai yelled. "Utau, bring Ikuto to my house"

"Okay!" Utau, Rima and Nagihiko replied.

_(Back at the Hinamori Mansion)_

Everyone stood in the room bundled up with tons of layers of clothing. It was like you could freeze in there.

"Why is it freezing in here!" Utau complained. "It's hot outside!"

"I know, I could freeze even though, I'm wearing layers of clothes." Rima said.

"Amu has the power to freeze things." Nagihiko explained "And she's pretty mad."

"Yep." Everyone agreed, as they watched a blizzard forming.

"Amu! Look what mom and dad sent us!" Kukai came yelling into the room. Amu stopped glaring and the room got warmer.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"I don't know" Kukai said. Kukai walked toward Amu, but then tripped and the box fell between Amu and Ikuto. Suddenly the box popped open, forming a cage over them.

"Oh I know what this is." Amu said. "This is the box, that mom used to put us in, whenever we were bad. It's indestructible."

"So basically, we're stuck." Ikuto said.

"Mom used to put timers, so when the time was done, we can get out." Amu said. "What's the time Kukai?"

"It's… 2 days." Kukai said.

"You mean I'm stuck in this box with her/him!" Amu and Ikuto both yelled pointing at each other.

"Yep. Get cozy in there; it's going to be a long time." Kukai said.

_(Dinner Time)_

Nagihiko gave the two caged birds their dinner, and then walked back to the kitchen letting them sit in silence.

"Take my asparagus." Ikuto said as he started to dump them onto Amu's plate.

"I don't like them too!" Amu said as she dumped them back onto Ikuto's plate.

"Well I hate them more." Ikuto said as he dumped them back onto her plate.

"I despise them even more!" Amu said and the two of them started to fight over, who should get the asparagus.

"What the hell are you doing!" A voice yelled. The next moment Ikuto and Amu were bowing down as they listened to Nagihiko's lecture.

"I prepare the foods with such care and this is how you repay me!" Nagihiko screamed at the two forms below him.

"Sorry Nagi", Amu and Ikuto both said at the same time.

_(Going to Sleep)_

"Here you go two pillows and a blanket." Rima said as she gave Amu and Ikuto the things. "Sleep tight"

"Good night Amu, Ikuto." Utau said yawning. "Don't fight"

"Where are you guys going?" Amu asked.

"We're going to the guest bedrooms" Kairi said.

"So you except us to sleep on the floor, while you guys sleep comfortably." Ikuto said.

"Yep, pretty much right." Everyone said in unison and walked up the stairs leaving the two alone. Amu and Ikuto looked at the single blanket in front of them, then looking at each other and then looked the other way in a fit of rage.

"Goodnight." Ikuto said as he took the whole blanket getting comfortable.

"I need the blanket too!" Amu said as she started to tug on the blanket.

"I need it more!" Ikuto yelled.

"You're a boy, boys can survive the cold." Amu said.

"Well you're a vampire." Ikuto said.

"Yeah so what." Amu countered.

"Then make some fire." Ikuto said.

"That's a great idea!" Am exclaimed and Ikuto grinned.

"See" Ikuto said proudly.

"I can light you on fire and you won't need the blanket anymore." Amu said smiling and Ikuto's grin fell.

"Never mind." Ikuto said.

"Do you think our plan will work?" Utau whispered to Kukai.

"It'll work" Kukai whispered to Utau, watching the two play tug-of-war.

_(The Next Morning)_

Everyone stood around the cage, watching Amu and Ikuto sleep. Amu was snuggling into Ikuto's chest, while Ikuto had his arms around her and his forehead on top of her head.

"Told you it would work." Kukai said to Utau.

"They look so sweet together." Utau said.

Amu fluttered her eyes open and saw black."Why is it black? Is it a power outage?"

Amu wondered as she tried to get up, but couldn't. Amu looked up and blushed; Ikuto's face was close enough to hers to feel his breath. Soon the blush was replaced with realization and Amu was furious. She punched Ikuto and everyone sweat dropped.

"The sweetness is gone." Rima said.

"What the hell was that for!" Ikuto yelled at Amu, while rubbing his head.

"Oh nothing." Amu said looking the other way.

"You just hit me! There has to be a reason!" Ikuto yelled.

"No it doesn't! It means that I can hit you because I just wanted to hit you." Amu said.

"So I can hit you too." Ikuto said.

"You hit me; I'll suck all the blood out of you." Amu hissed, showing her fangs. Everyone sighed, while watching Amu and Ikuto argue.

"I have to go! I have to babysit Tsubasa! Bye!" Yaya yelled as she ran out the door.

"I'm going to the library," Kairi said pushing up his glasses.

"Nagi and I are going to my game! Wish me luck!" Kukai yelled.

"What game! You don't have one today!" Amu yelled back confused

. "Rima and I are going to the mall." Utau said while taking some money.

"Why? You already have a bunch of clothes." Ikuto said.

"A girl can never have too many clothes and shoes." Rima explained.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with him!" Amu begged.

"Sorry Amu, we'll buy you something!" Utau said and the door slammed closed.

(With Utau and Kukai)

"They're not doing anything!" Utau yelled in a whisper."They're just sitting there!"

"Relax, with a push of this button, the bars will send a powerful electric shock, making the two of them huddle together" Kukai said grinning. "It's fool- proof."

"Or it'll blow up." Utau mumbled.

"I heard that you know." Kukai said. Utau smiled innocently at pressed a button and electric currents started to go through the bars.

"What the heck?" Ikuto said.

"I don't know the bars didn't shock when I was little." Amu said. Amu tried to go to the middle, but couldn't. Her bracelet was stuck to the bars.

"Amu come over here" Ikuto said.

"I can't, my bracelet is stuck to the bars." Amu said, trying to pull her hand free. Ikuto went over to Amu and started to help.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked. "You'll get shocked."

"Electric won't hurt me." Ikuto mumbled. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

(Back with Utau and Kukai)

"What are you guys doing here?" Nagihiko asked, slurping a Slurpee.

"We're trying to make Amu and Ikuto make up." Utau said watching her brother help Amu.

"Mmm." Nagihiko said.

"HEY CROSS-DRESSER!" A very small petite girl yelled making Nagihiko drip his Slurpee onto the device in Kukai's hand.

"Aw man!" Kukai complained. "It's going all hay-wire." They watched the bars giving off a powerful static.

"I'll create a barrier." Amu said. Ikuto was still tugging on the bracelet.

"Why is it so hard to take the bracelet off!" Ikuto complained.

"There!" Ikuto said as he unhooked the bracelet from the bar.

"Thanks Ikuto." Amu mumbled as she rubbed her wrist. A huge electric blot was about to hit Amu, but Ikuto stood in front of Amu and got hit instead.

"You okay Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"You idiot!" Amu yelled. The door slammed open and everyone walked in, staring at Ikuto and Amu.

"Amu you guys can get out now… What happened to Ikuto?" Kukai asked confused.

"He got hit with the electric bolt." Amu said. "Nagi, bring Ikuto to one of the rooms and heal him." Kukai said.

"Okay." Nagihiko said and brought Ikuto to a different room.

"So…" Amu said turning to Utau, Rima, Kukai and Nagihiko and eyeing them. "Why aren't you sweaty? And where's all the shopping bags?"

_(A Few Days Later)_

Amu walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

"It's me, Amu… Can I come in?" Amu asked.

"…Sure". Amu opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her and stared at the blue- haired boy in front of her.

"Come over here Amu." He said patting the bed. Amu trudged over to the bed and sat on the bed.

"How's your back?" Amu asked.

"It's better." Ikuto said and sighed."Amu, don't cry."

"I'm not crying" Amu said stubbornly.

"Then why is there water in your eyes?" Ikuto asked.

"It's water, I just watched my face." Amu said.

"Oh really?" Ikuto asked amused as he put a hand on her cheek.

"Your face isn't wet." Ikuto put a hand on Amu's hand and smiled.

"I'm okay, really." Ikuto said.

"You're such an idiot." Amu said, letting the tears fall."You know I'm a vampire."

"I know." Ikuto said.

"Then why did you do it! You got hurt because of me!" Amu said yelling at Ikuto."I thought that you…you hated me." Amu said softly.

Ikuto pulled Amu into his embrace and squeezed her tightly. "I can never hate you." Ikuto whispered into her ear. "I love you. I always did, I always do and I always will."

Amu hesitantly put her arms around Ikuto and smiled. "I love you too Ikuto." Amu whispered.

They broke from their hug and Ikuto kissed her. "You're only mine and that's final." Ikuto said touching her forehead, with his.

"Hey." Ikuto said.

"What?" Amu said.

"Do vampires get periods?" Ikuto asked curiously.

Amu smacked Ikuto on the head and turned the other way blushing. "W-why do you want to k-know that!" Amu yelled blushing.

"Because." Ikuto said as he wrapped his hands around her. "When we're married and we're going to do 'it', I don't want to do 'it' when you're psming."

"PERVERT!" Amu yelled while blushing scarlet. "And why do you think that we're going to get married!"

"Oh I know." Ikuto said whispering seductively into Amu's ear. "I won't give you to anyone else"

* * *

**So... What did you think? You can leave any opinions of the story. Please review. Oh! And I have put a poll up on my profile for... something. The question is "Who do you want to be the evil character in a story?" The choices are... aint telling ya. You have to go to the profile and vote. Thanks! Luv ya!~~~~**


	15. Various Sides

_**Hi Everyone! Here you go Chapter 14. Please Enjoy!~**_

* * *

**Chapter 14- Various Sides:**

It was a dark and silent place, with no one around. Amu was running, but was getting no where.

_'Where is everyone?'_ Amu looked down and saw that she was wearing a white dress. _'What the?'_

_'Amu'_

_'Who's there?'_

Amu looked around and saw that there was no one around. A pair of ones encircled around Amu's neck, tightening every second. Amu looked over her shoulder and saw herself. Amu took a step back and stared at the person in front of her.

'_You're me.'_ The other Amu smiled showing her fangs. The other Amu was wearing the same dress, but hers was black, with blood splattered on it.

Suddenly Amu's choker started to glow and they were in a grassy area. Amu looked around and saw that her friends were in front of her.

_'Guys!'_ Amu started to run, but her feet was frozen to the ground.

_'Sweet innocent Amu'_ Amu looked next to her and saw that the other her was going towards her friends

. _'Stay away from them'_ The other Amu smirked and went to Ikuto, caressing his neck.

_'Its really simple you know, all you gotta do is bite and drink, that's all'_

_'Never'_

_'Here I'll show you am example.'_ The other Amu smirked, her fangs sharp and leaned down.

_'You gotta eat them, before they're gone'_ she said and chomped.

"DON'T!" Amu yelled sitting up and panting. She looked around and saw that she was in her room.

"What's wrong!" Kukai yelled as he ran into to the room with Rima and Nagi following closely.

"Nothing." Amu said. Kukai put his hand on her forehead and grimaced.

"You have a fever and a bad one." Kukai said.

"You're gonna take care of me right?" Amu said eyeing Kukai. Whenever Amu was sick, Kukai always took care of her and pampered her.

"Sorry, but I have a date with Utau." Kukai said while scratching his head and looking around the room, but not at her. Amu glared and looked over at Rima and Nagihiko.

"You guys will take care of me right?" Amu asked looking at them hopefully.

"I'm sorry Amu, I have a important dance practice and I can't miss it." Nagihiko said.

"I have a comedy show to go to." Rima said bluntly.

"Don't worry Amu! I know someone that can take care of you!" Kukai said while grinning and Amu eyed him suspiciously. Amu then 'humph' and dove into the sheets.

(Later That Day)

"Thanks for doing this again." Kukai said.

"Whatever." The voice said.

"Is Amu alright?" Another voice asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. But, she gets a lot of mood swings." Kukai said and opened the door."Amu? Where are you! I got Ikuto to take care of you!"

"Where is Amu?" Utau asked looking at the bed.

"No Idea" Kukai said and scratched his head.

"KUKAI-ONIISAMA!" A voice yelled and jumped on Kukai's back.

"A-amu, what were you doing up there?" Kukai said.

"I was waiting for you!" Amu said giggling.

"Get down now!" Kukai said.

"No!" Amu said climbin up Kukai's back, so that she was sitting on Kukai's shoulder, she grabbed a fist-full of Kukai's hair, to which Kukai let out a little 'Ow!' and pointed.

"Onwards! Horsie!" Amu yelled giggling.

"Amu! Get down!" Kukai yelled running around to knock Amu off, but Amu only giggled and laughed. The Tsukiyomi siblings were staring at their friends with confused looks. After a few minutes, Kukai finally got Amu off and tucked her in bed. Before Kukai could walk away, he felt his short being grabbed, so he looked back and saw Amu beaming at him.

"Kukai-oniisama can you sleep with me?" Amu asked while beaming. Kukai smiled and kissed her forehead, making her go limp.

"What did you do to her!" Utau yelled.

"Relax, she's only sleeping." Kukai said.

"Yeah, this is what I mean by mood swings. And there's a lot more where that came from." Kukai grabbed Utau and ran out the door, before yelling

"Good luck Ikuto!" Ikuto just stood in the room and sighed.

Ikuto sat in a chair and stared at Amu.

'She looks so peaceful' Ikuto thought, but then blushed and looked the other way. 'What am I thinking!' Ikuto said.

Ikuto heard a groan and looked back to Amu, who was sitting up with her hand and her head.

"My head is killing me" Amu said groaning and looked at Ikuto with a confused look.

"What are you going here?" Amu asked.

"Your brother told me to take care of you." Ikuto said.

"Oh right, that bastard ditched me and went on a date." Amu said darkly. "He's gonna pay."

"Um…Amu…" Ikuto said while watching the window crack.

"He's gonna pay. He's gonna pay. He's gonna pay." Amu kept on repeating darkly and the window kept on cracking.

All of a sudden, Amu's eyes glistened and tears started to fall out.

"Why…" Amu mumbled.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Why!" Amu shouted and jumped into Ikuto's arms.

"Why did he have to leave me!" Amu yelled while crying into Ikuto's shirt. "Does he really hate me!"

"He doesn't hate you." Ikuto said.

"Then why did he leave to just go on a stupid date!" Amu yelled.

"Maybe it's for a good reason." Ikuto said trying to reason with her. _'That bastard, leaving Amu here in such a critical state. I'm seriously gonna kill him.'_ Ikuto thought.

Amu stopped sniffling and just stayed still. "Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"But at least, you're here with me!" Amu said smiling at Ikuto. "You'll never leave me, right?"

Ikuto blinked and smiled. "Yeah."

Amu jumped out of Ikuto's hands and stood up.

"Ikuto, I want a bath!" Amu suddenly declared.

Ikuto nodded and did all of the arrangements. Amu sat in the hot filled with warm water and sighed blissfully.

"Neh~ Ikuto~" Amu said. "Can~ You Come in Here~" Ikuto opened the door a little a poked his head in.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked.

"Come over here." Amu said, her finger gesturing him. Ikuto sighed and walked in.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked again, staring down at her. Amu pointed to to her arms and Ikuto looked down, seeing many red swirls around Amu's arms.

"Come out of the bath and I'll see what they are." Ikuto said and Amu nodded.

Amu stood in the middle of the room, with only a towel covering her. Ikuto held her arms and legs and inspected them.

"You have these marks all over your hands and legs, their probably are some on your back too." Ikuto said gliding his hands over her upper-back.

_'Her skin is so soft.'_ Ikuto thought, before shaking his head and dismissing the thought. Amu plopped back on the bed and sighed. Ikuto watched her while raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" Ikuto asked.

"Why don't you dress me up?" Amu asked seductively.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Dress me up." Amu repeated looking straight into Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto walked towards Amu and put a hand on her head.

_'She's still warm.'_ Ikuto thought. _'So she's not herself.'_

Amu smirked and grabbed Ikuto's shirt, pulling him down top of her, then flipping themselves, so that she was sitting on his torso.

"Amu, I know you're not acting like yourself." Ikuto said.

"How do you know?" Amu asked leaning down to Ikuto's ear.

"Maybe I always wanted you." Amu whispered into Ikuto's seductively and then blew, making him shudder. Ikuto grabbed Amu's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed and on top of her.

"Well your wish is about to come true." Ikuto said leaning down and started to lick her neck.

The marks around Amu started to disappear and Amu's fever started to dim.

'What the?' Amu thought as she tried to get up, but couldn't. She then noticed that Ikuto was on top of her, so she screamed. Ikuto got off her annoyed that she screamed right into his sensitive ears.

"You know that my ears are sensitive." Ikuto said while rubbing his ears.

"W-why were y-you on m-me!" Amu yelled scooting away from Ikuto and blushing. "And w-why am I in a t-towel!"

Ikuto smirked and put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, you were the one who came onto me." Ikuto said scooting closer to Amu.

"W-what are you t-talking about!" Amu yelled and blushed when he came closer.

"You said you wanted me" Ikuto said smirking. Amu stood up on her bed and pointed down at Ikuto, glaring at him.

"I would never want you!" Amu yelled. "Really?" Ikuto asked, giving her a seductive look, making her blush hard.

"N-never in my life…" Amu trailed on as she started to sway and when she was about to fall, Ikuto caught her and sighed.

"You are really a troublesome princess." Ikuto said as he tucked Amu in.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

The door to Amu's bedroom opened and Kukai and Utau were there.

"Oh, hey guys." Ikuto said putting down the book he was reading.

"How's Amu?" Kukai asked.

"Oh she's sleeping, her fever went down." Ikuto said.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Kukai asked.

"…No" Ikuto said recalling all of the events.

"Really? Wow that's a shock. Whenever I would take care of Amu she would make me her servant." Kukai said and Ikuto shrugged.

"Hey Utau, can you change Amu?" Ikuto asked and Utau raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to see your beloved Amu naked?" Utau asked.

"Yeah… I'll wait." Ikuto said and Utau just shrugged.

"Well get out." Utau said and she slammed the door on the two boys.

"Kukai, today Amu had some red marks on her." Ikuto said.

"Were they swirls?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah." Ikuto said.

"Okay." Kukai said._ 'Its happening again. Better tell mom and dad.'_

_(Later that night)_

"Good night Amu?" Kukai said as he was going to close the door.

"Kukai oniisama." Amu said.

"Yeah." Kukai said.

"C-can you sleep with me?" Amu asked mumbling.

"What?" Kukai said shocked.

"Don't make me repeat it!" Amu yelled. Kukai rushed over to Amu's bed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Do you have another fever?" Kukai asked. Amu glared and slapped his hand away.

"No!" Amu said pulling the covers to her head. Kukai smiled and got into the bed.

* * *

**_So what did all of you guys think. Please review!~ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. *Key Word: Try*_**


End file.
